


Someone Like You||Jikook au

by Iheartjikoook



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Art, BANGTANSONYEONDAN, BoyxBoy, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gay, InnocentJimin, Jin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, Sope, Struggle, Sweet Park Jimin, Top Jungkook, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jiminxjungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, loveislove, namjoon - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartjikoook/pseuds/Iheartjikoook
Summary: “We’ve been through everything together.”“But it was worth it because we did it together. I’d do it all over again..”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo I’m here with another story that I thought would be extremely cute. Jikook living in a dirty apartment together for four years and through their struggles they became best friends. But what if one of them falls in love. Based basically off the song flares by the script.

Two dirt-poor art students survive by sharing a nasty little apartment above a bodega. They struggle through 4 years, barely making ends meet, comforting one another through tragedies and triumph, but never openly admit how they feel about each other... until they graduate, one of them gets a job and girlfriend in another city. 

...Is it too late to confess?

"We've been through everything together."

"But it was worth it because we did it together. I'd do it all over again.."

-

Jimin lived alone. No parents, or friends to console him or be there for him. Well, there was one but he lived in another city, they'd contact everyday but it wasn't the same. Yet Jimin was at least happy with that small communication. Better than being lazy. 

The male got off his bed with a huff at his alarm. Once again he woke up at 4:00 am. Only 5 hours of sleep but he felt more energized than ever. 

He made his way into the bathroom of the dirty apartment he managed to find that had good rent. To the average person that is, Jimin was not, just $250 a month was hard for him. He had to juggle both college and life, such as food and other living necessities. 

Debt was also collecting as well, his books that he paid for in his major, art. Times he's thought about giving up or quitting, times he's though about moving in with Yoongi, his best friend. But he couldn't...

He held so many memories in Seoul, to leave them behind would make him feel as if he's abandoned himself. 

Jimin walked out of the bathroom after doing what needed to be done. Threw on his work clothes and put some extra clothes for college in his backpack. Jimin worked early in the morning from 4-7 at a cafe far from his apartment, had an hour break before he had to go to school. After school he had another job at a bookstore by his university. 

He grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs. The elevator being broken and rusted out, he ran to the cafe in hopes of not being late, it initially starts at 4:45 and it was 4:30 so he contemplated getting breakfast. It was a 6 minute run, if he grabbed a small burrito it wouldn't hurt. 

Jimin looked at his phone for the time and ran to a small store that had a apartment resting atop of it. He looked through the many different aisles and stopped when he seen the noted item, grabbing it and walking to the cash register. 

The same short old man he always seen when coming to the small run down bodega was smiling at him with closed eyes. "Hello Jimin, see your back again." 

"Yeah, gotta get my signature meal before going to work. I don't know but it's something about this place, it's like when I get my food here I feel energized after eating it." He explained while putting the burrito on the counter, watching as the man scanned it. 

"Oh stop, you're your own source of energy. You're basically radiating right now despite it being 4 in the morning." The man said with a small chuckle making Jimin mimic the action. "Remember my offer, if you are having problems with living you're free to stay in this small apartment. Not much but rent is cheaper than your current."

"It's okay, I don't wanna have to burden you. But I'll think about it one day." The orange haired replied and smiled warmly. Once he had finished bagging the burrito Jimin paid and grabbed the bag. "Thanks Mr. Cheongjin."

With a small bow, he then ran out the store almost tripping over a bike. "9 minutes? How??" He began internally panicking and ran as fast as he could to the cafe. 

He made it there in 7 minutes out of breath. He entered and immediately rushed to the counter where he seen Jaebum already working his shift for him. Jimin tilted his head in confusion and leaned against the counter in attempt to calm his heart that was beating fast due to the running. 

"Oh no I was here until you get here so the boss wouldn't say anything." The shorter thanked him in which Jaebum only nodded with a smile. They quickly switched spots, the black haired male leaned his elbows on the smooth wooden counter. "So you got here a little later than usual."

"Stopped by for breakfast and thought I'd have time to make it to work." He confessed and looked around the small cafe with only two people residing in it. It was, of course, still dark outside besides the lights from the glowing sign at the front. Cars zooming past and a couple of people walking on the sidewalk. 

He never wondered what people could possibly be doing this late at night, walking the streets so wistfully or driving as if they had nowhere to go. For Jimin everything always seemed rushed. Even during his breaks he wondered if he really should be relaxing. 

Hell he knew it was unhealthy but it was better than living in a box. He never wanted to burden anyone, better to work for yourself than have someone else do it. He thought, it just wouldn't seem right. "I gotta go buddy but I'll see you during our break." 

"Oh okay, by bummy." Jaebum smiles and waved before going to the kitchen located in the back. A girl approached the counter after walking inside the store. "Hello there, how may I help you." Just like that his day begun. 

-

"Everyone pencils down!" His teacher called and clapped her hands. She moved her glasses up and smoothened out her weirdly patterned black and red shirt that matched with red pants. The students did as told and she walked away to investigate the many drawings. 

They were instructed to sketch a basket of fruit from their imagination. No picture but how they believed it would look, from their own visuals. "That's beautiful Miangy." She congratulates the female Before going to many other students and doing the same. 

Baskets nicely designed and sketched were seen around the whole classroom with differently assorted fruits waiting to be drowned in colors. Jimin's was different, he used fruits no one had ever heard of. That's what he seen, a basket different than the others because that's how he was. 

"Aw~ Jimin I see you have used a different variety of fruit. It's sketched so beautifully as well.." She drawled out and took her glasses off to inspect the drawing more, astonished by the detail. "I never will be able to get over your work. You're just like this other kid I have in my class. So unique.."

Jimin smiles at the compliment and nods his head. "Thank you, Ms. Castro." He thanked and she patted his shoulder before walking back up to the front of the class. "Okay everyone time to bring life to your beautifully sketched assortments."

"Kiss up." He heard a boy behind him say and he was used to it. "Your art isn't anything but trash, you're a freak. A broke and smelly one at that." The male behind him said and chuckles along with his friends. 

Yet Jimin didn't care, with a smile on his face he painted the black out lines with color. When he picked up his brush he was at ease, worries forgotten, just him and the art he was making. 

Before he could finish painting the bell rung and it was lunch time. He exited the room and walked to his locker. The hallway packed with people talking amongst themselves about meaningless things Jimin could care less about. 

He had no friends. Simple as that. When someone talked to him he'd simply ignore them, one time he made a friend but was insulted when they found out his living conditions. Assumed he was a beggar, only being his friend to get money or steal his things. 

Jimin told him that wasn't the case, he'd never steal but not everyone is so understanding. He was shunned out when that so called friend told everyone about how he lived and to not be his friend. Told them that he'd just steal from them because that's what all beggars do. Steal. 

Jimin couldn't even cry when he began being made fun of. His tears long dried, he wasn't a kid anymore. The things he's been through turned him into an adult at a young age. He was thankful though, he could see the real and the fake now. 

If he wasn't poor he wouldn't have been able to see how terrible that person actually was. He'd rather be alone. He walked to the roof and sat down, forgot to eat his burrito because work was unusually booming today. It was cold but the male could honestly care less as he bit it and savored the taste. 

Jimin sat alone on the roof staring at nothing in particular but taking in the many trees, the leaves that fell of them and onto the ground. He couldn't help but take out his journal and start drawing the scenery after finishing his food. 

All the while smiling while drawing the fence that he was hidden behind and the front gates. The row of trees lined up with people under them and buildings in the front and on the side. Lunch was over as fast as it had come and he stood up, leaving the roof and throwing the food in a nearby trash can. 

With that he continued the rest of the day until it was over. Well for school that is, now it was work. He made it to the bookstore that was close to his home and university. Not really having to change, keeping on his black pants and white t-shirt. 

"Yo Jin hyung, where's Namjoon hyung?" He walked in and was met with the brown haired male. "Oh he's off today, family business." Jimin nodded and walked to the book cart so he could start putting up returned or loaned books. 

"Oh so that means I have to look after the store tonight?" Jin had another job he had to get to after this one. Jin was an aspiring author, written a few books and was pretty popular but he was in anonymous writer. He'd only put his initials and has never explicitly shown his face on his instagram or twitter account. But he has managed to hit 500k followers. "Nah not tonight, I can take over."

Jimin can't lie. Jin's books are amazing, as if he had a way with words. Jimin loved the males writing and couldn't help but to read all of his chapters, it's called Enemies. He has read all of them and couldn't help but to beg him to make more. 

"Jimin, I've been writing a prescript and I was wondering if you could read it and tell me what you think?" The younger jumped up at the offer and his crescent smile seemed to brighten the whole room. 

Even managed to make Jin smile fondly at the shorter. "How can you smile so much?" He couldn't help but ask, drinking in the males energy. The older never understood how one could be so happy through such difficult times. Jimin amazes him, he's more astonished by Jimin than it being the other way around. 

The rest of the day went by with ease, Jimin was able to leave earlier than usual so he could at least get 8 or 7 hours tonight. "Bye Jin Hyung~" 

The older waved and at that Jimin left. He walked back to the run down apartment, the same old broken mailbox in the front and worn out brick prominent. 

Jimin was starting to walk up the stairs but was stopped by his landlord. They never really talked unless it was urgent or important. "Hey, Jimin." Jimin never hated anyone but his landlord managed made him always wonder. 

"How was your day today?" The elder women sneered before blowing out the smoke in her cigarette in his face. Jimin didn't move but instead sat there taking in the fumes. "It was great, is there something important you have to notify me about?"

"Oh yeah if you don't pay your rent tomorrow morning or you're getting kicked out." His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he was tongue tied. Trying to process the words and when he did he was shocked more of stunned. 

"What? Why?" He asked. She flicked her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it til' the red glare at the end turned black. "A couple is trying to move in and they are actually willing to pay their rent on time." 

He was frozen. Hoping, wanting to believe all of this was a joke and his landlord would laugh and say 'I'm joking'. Though Jimin knew she didn't have that type of personality, she was serious. "Mrs. Huanghuay—"

"Ms., Ms. Huanghuay." She corrected. "But what happened to—" "divorced." The woman said and folded her arms over her chest. "Money. Tomorrow."

She walked back into her room and slammed the door. "I wonder why.." he muttered and walked up the stairs internally panicking once again. Jimin tried calculating prices in his head, his pay check for both jobs didn't come in until Friday. It was only Wednesday, he has about $170 that was for his food expenses while his other amount went into his college and making his own art store. 

He had around $1567 in his college funds and couldn't afford to take out any. His mind was swirling. He could always pawn his phone he thought, it was an iPhone 6 he's been having for a while. Has a crack but other than that it's in good condition. 

Then again he needs a phone and buying another one is too expensive. Flip phones won't allow him to FaceTime Yoongi, speaking of the male hasn't called him yet. 

They've been best friends since young, after high school Yoongi moved to another city to get his music more.. out. Jimin loved a lot of things, another being Yoongi's raps. 

If he hadn't heard from him yet then that means he's probably busy and will call him early in the morning with apologies until he heard the younger laugh. Jimin lied on the bed mattress that only held a rugged old sheet and hard pillow. Trying his best to go to sleep and forget about what his landlord had said but it felt like everything was leading up to a bad dream. 

He was finally able to slip away into sleep. Not before a tear slipped down his cheek just like the nights before. He may seem happy all the time, at least that's what his mind tells him but deep inside he was hurting greatly. 

-

Just like the mornings before, he woke up, entered the bathroom, did what needed to be done, and left the apartment. He was going to try to persuade her into letting him turn it in by Friday, his next paycheck. 

If she said no then he was at a lost. There was nothing he could do. Jimin seen her checking out someone and giving them a key, he ran up to her where she was hidden behind the front desk counter. 

"Hey-"

"Oh Jimin, these are the people that's taking your room." She said nonchalantly with a smile on her face. "W-Wait, you said by morning!" He panicked. 

"Yes, do you have it?" He held his head down and could feel his head start to hurt but no tears ready to form. "Well n-no but that's what I was trying to talk to you about." 

"Then end of discussion." She smirked and Jimin was ready to talk again, to plead she didn't do this but before he could she pointed the couple to where his room was. 

"You'll be able to move in by tomorrow." With that Jimin walked away and up to his room. He couldn't even be angry, only sadness took over him yet he couldn't even cry. It was a weird feeling. 

He got out his phone and was looking for Jaebum's number to let him know he might be a bit late but out of instinct pressed Yoongi's. It dialed but after a few more beeps, went straight to voicemail.  

Jimin sighed heavily and resumed to looking for Jaebum's number. "Hello?"

"Hey bummy, um I might be a bit late to work..." 

"Why? What happened are you okay?" He heard worry laced in the males voice and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine. Just gotta situate my room, a few things have been broken and I gotta get it fixed."

"Oh okay, be careful." Jaebum said with a sigh which Jimin only nodded to. "I will." He hung up and started throwing in articles of clothing in his backpack. He didn't have much but maybe 5 outfits and no personal items other than his toothbrush. 

It didn't even take him long to pack and when he was done he left the apartment. Looked back at the place he's been staying at for 2 years with nostalgia, not being very many happy memories but it's kept him out of the cold and rain. 

He positioned the backpack better and walked down the stairs. Jimin looked at the older woman who didn't even bat an eye at him. "You need to move in with a relative or something kid. Being on your own like this will get you nowhere but sick and dead."

She didn't even look up at him but kept her eyes focused on her magazine. He didn't turn around when he opened the door to leave the run down front office. He smiled. "That's why I'll just have to work for it. I'd rather die a hard working man than to depend on someone else." 

With that he left the apartment and went to where his legs would carry him. The bodega. He entered the store and seen the usual little old man sitting at the front with his eyes closed. 

“Ya know you’re gonna get robbed if you leave your eyes closed like that.” Jimin walked up to him and leaned his elbows on the counter. The elder man opened one eye before closing it again and smiling at the orange haired. 

“Ah Jimin, you’re here later than usual.” He commented and the younger held his head down. “You seem sad. You aren’t radiating like you usually do.” 

Jimin looked up and gave him a small smile. “I’m not? Huh..” 

“What happened?” The younger shook his head and rested his chin in his palm. “Nothing. Just can feel as though it’s about to be a long day.” 

The old man furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “What happened?” Jimin looked up and mimicked his action, his eyebrows furrowed as well. 

“Jimin I know you too well, even if this day lasted forever you’d radiate. That’s just the type of person you are. What happened?” The younger smiled and nodded. 

He had told him. Already knowing what the elder would say. “That old hag deserves to be thrown off the highest building.” 

Jimin’s eyes widened before he bursted into giggles. “No don’t say that.” He laughed and the old man smiled warmly at the laugh. “I’m glad I was able to make you smile, you’re moving in. End of discussion.” 

“No I can’t. I don’t wanna be a bother Mr. Cheongjin.” Jimin stepped back but the other only shook his head. “If you say no I’ll personally call the police and tell them you stole from my store.”

Jimin’s eyes widened once again and mouth agape. “No, sir that isn’t—”

“I will do it. It’s better than having you sleep outside. It’s okay to ask for help when you really need it Jimin. You’re not alone like you think you are.” Mr. Cheongjin waited for his reply but Jimin only sighed. “I-I’ll think about it...”

The man nodded and Jimin said his goodbyes before running to work. The day going by just as yesterday but his mind never seeming to concentrate on one thing. Not even in art. 

It was hell day for him, only good thing he got was the chance to read Jin’s prescript. He walked past his old apartment and seen the couple already moving their stuff in. Throwing his old mattress out. 

He began thinking about what Mr. Cheongjin said. Asking for help this once would be okay, he’d just have to work twice as hard to make sure the elder wouldn’t have to care for him. Already having to live in his apartment. 

Jimin’s feet carried him to the store. The elder man still sitting behind the counter. He immediately recognized it as Jimin and own his counter was a key. “Mr. Cheongjin—”

“Take it.” Jimin nodded and took the key. “Don’t worry about rent for this month. I got it covered.” Jimin halted and shook his head furiously. 

“Sir, that isn’t necessary. I can pay it—” 

“I’m sure your roommate wouldn’t mind.” The elder man smiled and Jimin cocked a brow at what he meant. “What do you mean?”

He didn’t answer. Jimin sighed before walking through the sliding doors and up the stairs. At the end of the key it had number 124. It made him wonder how many rooms there were. The apartment looked big on the outside but didn’t really stretch far. 

Jimin seen the number after reaching the 3rd floor of the staircase and walked towards it. The apartment was way more better than his old one. The red patterned wallpaper was seemingly better and wasn’t coming off the wall, the elevator looked as if it was in okay condition but clearly still didn’t work. 

He unlocked the door and was met with another human being. “Hello there.”

“H-Hi..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friends?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Friends.”

"H-Hi..." 

Jimin entered the apartment room and was met with a male that looked not too far from his age. "Hello? How did you um.. get in—"

"Oh um the landlord gave me a ya know.. key. Keys unlock doors so you know..." The other nodded and there was more silence. Jimin took this time to look over the males features, the male had dark brown hair and was in a coconut-like style, dark orbs in the whites of his eyes and a big nose but not too big, cute. His lips were small especially his upper and eyebrows perfectly rested above his eyes. 

The male was handsome in his opinion but saying that out loud would be weird. It seems the situation had just finished processing and the others mind and he choked. "W-Wait, how this is my room. Are you taking it?" 

"No n-no, he said I was your roommate. Even then I-I was confused. I will leave if you want—" The hazel haired shook his head and waved his hands in a disapproving manor. 

"No you can stay I was just surprised.." He scratched the back of his neck and Jimin rocked back and forth on the heels of his black combat boots. "Well hey, I'm Jungkook." 

The male walked forward and Jimin noticed he was a bit taller than him maybe by 2 or 3 inches. The taller held out his hand for Jimin to take in which he did and shook it. "Jimin, I mean I'm Park Jimin." 

Jimin bowed and Jungkook was taken aback by the action. "Oh no, we're gonna be roommates no need for such formalities." The orange haired nodded and scanned around the room a bit. He noticed the room had a bunch of art and was big, held a retro mood with a black beat up couch and bed with brick walls a instead of wood. The lights were covered with red paper making the room look black and red. 

A window on the rear wall and was opened and had a small balcony, couldn't even be called that by how small it was. In front of the window was a long seat made into the wall, where you could sit and look out the window. Since it was still dark the stars and moon could easily be seen it was a great view in his eyes. 

Jimin already loved the room despite everything looking worn out, the room was still more beautiful than his old one. "You paint?" He asked when Jungkook sat on his bed and started getting stuff out of a bag. 

"Yeah, many things ranging from people to random scribbles or splash of colors." Jungkook simply answered and put away some water bottles and cold foods in the mini fridge by the couch. 

Jimin was admiring the beautiful pieces of art and seen there were many different ones. A fruit basket that held different varieties of fruit, some even Jimin has never seen. He was in awe until he seen one specific one on the wall, bigger than the others. Colors were blue, red, and orange with a drizzling white. 

The piece seemed sad, emotions splattered across the canvas but in the most alluring way. It was almost as if he's felt the piece himself, his heart began to ache and he found himself staring at it. Jungkook noticed and walked closer to the male. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder causing Jimin to jump in surprise and turn to the male. Jungkook took a step back and was confused at the worried and sad look the male in front of him held. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just your art is beautiful. Your works could make people feel emotions and with no sound or movements, tell a story." The taller stared at him for while before smiling and nodding. 

"Ah stop it, it's not that amazing." Jungkook waved off and folded his arms over his black shirt that hugged his biceps nicely. "Are you kidding me? This should be in galleries worldwide along with many other of your works."

Jimin smiled warmly and trailed the tip of his finger down the decorated canvas. "It's beautiful..." Jungkook couldn't help but watch the males every move as he gazed over his work. 

"Thank you, do you paint?" He asked and Jimin nodded. 

"Yes, all the time actually, ever since I was in high school." Jungkook followed him as he got further down the wall. 

"My teacher would always say, when you talk to someone or write a letter, you communicate. You share your ideas and feelings by using words. You can also communicate through the arts." The shorter said and looked back at a smiling Jungkook. 

"In order to experience art fully, you must do more than simply look at it with your eyes; you must develop the ability to perceive.." The taller continued and Jimin stopped moving to fully turn to him before he continues as well, astonished that the male knew. 

He locked his hands behind his back and looked up at the male. "To look is to merely notice and label an object with a name such as "chair" or "house."

"But to perceive is to become deeply aware through the senses of the special nature of a visual object." They said together. In unison, the two then bursted into laughter with big smiles on their face. 

"My art teacher still tells us that every time we enter her room." Jungkook chuckled, shaking his head at the thought. "No lie my teacher does the exact same thing." Jimin sighed and didn't even realize while laughing he practically threw himself on the other. 

Jungkook seemed to not mind and Jimin was too in the moment to realize it. "Who's your art teacher?" 

"Ms. Castro." Jimin answers and scratches the back of his neck. Jungkook's eyes widen and he placed his hands on his chest. 

"Really, you go to my university? How come I never see you?" Jimin could answer that easily, because I'm a loner and would rather be alone then with people, he thought. "I don't really talk to a lot of people. Mostly the type to stay to themselves." 

Jungkook nodded and walked to his bed. "I know but I thought I'd at least see you around somewhere. I've never seen you before..." he looked as if he was deep in thought but got nowhere. 

"Nope, I'm like a Cheshire cat. I come and go as I please. Only few see me while many don't." Jimin responded and set his backpack on the seat in front of the window. 

"Ok Alice." Jungkook joked and began putting papers that was on his bed inside of his backpack. "But who would've thought we had the same teacher and go to the same school yet I've never seen you."

"I don't know, I mean it's not really an impossible or unusual thing." The taller nodded and walked into the small bathroom that only had a shower. 

"Well what year are you in?" Jimin sat on the couch and swung his legs back and forth. Listening to the sole of his shoe scrape the wooden floor. "I'm in my 3rd year.."

It was silent before Jungkook came running out with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "You're a third year? How old are you, like 22?"

"Yeah.." The male in front of him was invading his comfort zone and private space yet he didn't wanna say anything so he just sat there. "You look as if you're younger than me.."

Jimin didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. "Um.. Thank you?" He forcefully chuckled. Before they knew it they had began talking more about the most random things. From art to where were you born or what school you came from. 

Nonetheless, Jimin enjoyed having him as company. As if the two had known each other for a long time and reconnecting pieces to a puzzle they didn't know needed to be solved. Jimin even didn't mind when the younger didn't call him hyung, thinking it was an accident or that it just slipped. 

His brain didn't trust Jungkook enough to tell him a lot of things but instead some things. The two had been talking on the couch for at least an hour now before Jungkook's alarm went off. 

"Fuck I forgot!" Jungkook hopped up and started taking out clothes. He pulled out a black shirt just as the one he had on right now and red and white flannel, black jeans. He rushed into the bathroom and left Jimin wondering what was happening. 

Jungkook then ran out with the attire now on and threw on some timberlands from his closet. He looked into the small mirror above his bed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to make it look presentable. 

Jimin thought he didn't have to because he already looked handsome enough with messy hair. "I forgot I had morning clas—"

Before the younger could finish, Jimin gasped and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and took out some things from his old apartment and sat it on the couch neatly. Even if he was in a rush, throwing his clothes everywhere seemed like a terrible idea. 

"I forgot I had work and- and school. My boss is gonna fire me." Jimin ran a hand through his mop of orange hair and put his backpack on. 

"I got so caught up in talking to you I almost forgot about my responsibilities." Jungkook opened the door and jogged out along with a Jimin doing the same by his side. "Same...”

They reached the stairs and started going down them and going past the slide door and into the store. Mr. Cheongjin wasn’t at his usual spot but instead someone else who Jimin didn’t recognize. He didn’t feel obligated to stop and talk so he ran out the store. 

“Well this was eventful but I have to go to-”

“Yeah same..” Jimin shortly answered and held his head down. His confidence from earlier dissipating and his usual quiet self took over. “We go to the same university right? I mean do you wanna walk together?”

Jungkook was smiling at the shorter but Jimin still felt small despite having an hour conversation about his life only a few minutes ago. “Oh, I have to stop by my um.. job real quick. We were talking so much I forgot.” His bangs hung over his eyes as he looked down and talked low. 

The younger didn’t say anything but instead patted his shoulder and jogged past him, grabbing a bike in front of the shop. It looked as if it was in good condition, Jimin wondering where he got it from. “See you later on Jimin hyung!” He turned and shouted while running before turning back and jumping on the bike. 

Jimin waved and sat there for a while before sprinting the other way and turning the corner. He hoped his boss would let him slide this once but he believed he deserved to be fired for pulling something like this. He already had no money and his boss was willing to give him a raise yet he comes to work late. 

Hell his shift was over because he decided to talk to Jungkook. Jimin was honestly happy Jungkook wasn’t an asshole, he hoped he wasn’t at least. He doesn’t know how long they’ll be together but he can see himself warming up to the younger. Being comfortable around him. 

Jimin made it to the cafe and noticed Jaebum working his shift. Jaebum worked at the counter after Jimin’s shift was over and the shorter could tell the other has been there for his shift as well. 

He entered and guilt filled him to the brim. He rushed over to the counter and apologized countless amount of times in hopes of him forgiving him. “Hey, Hey it’s okay. Chill.” Jaebum chuckled. 

“No it’s not, you had to work two shifts because of me.” Jimin drowned and Jaebum couldn’t help but pat his head. “It’s better than clean up duty Jiminie.” 

“I’ll clean the whole cafe don’t worry. You can go home and relax tomorrow. I’ll take over.” Jaebum shook his head no and leaned on the counter to look at the male from a different height angle. He was taller than him so when Jimin held his head low he couldn’t tell what sort of expression he held. 

“You don’t have to do that. Just tell me what happened, I know what you told me earlier was bullshit.” He said softly and Jimin froze. “Nothing. That is what happened.”

“Jimin.” Jaebum said sternly. 

Jimin sighed and sat at a table a bit far from the counter. Jaebum took that as a initiative to follow him and sat across from him on the two seater table. 

“It’s just my landlord had.. kicked me out because of rent. Apparently a couple were able to actually pay on time and she didn’t think twice before kicking me out for them.” He explained and through the short confession Jaebum held a straight face. Scared any expression would hurt the male. If anyone knows, Jaebum knows Jimin hates to be pitied. 

“So where are you staying now.” Jimin ran a hand through his orange locks. “At a bodega somewhat a distance from my old apartment.”

Jaebum held out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in and smiled. “Okay that’s good, that’s great. Is the rent cheaper?” 

Jimin nodded. He knew he had to get to school but he had to make sure everything was good before he left. “Is the boss here?”

“Yeah but she hasn’t left her office ever since she arrived.” Jaebum reassures and Jimin places a hand over his heart. “Okay that’s good. But bummy I do feel bad-”

“Stop you’re worrying I’m good, look! I’m not tired. I feel energized.” He stood up and spun in a circle to further his point, even did a little step dance making the other chuckle. “You left some of your energy yesterday so I used some of it. Hope you didn’t mind.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while staring at the taller. Jaebum finally sat down and noticed the fond smile on Jimin’s face. “What’s that look for? You aren’t falling for me are you?” 

Jimin shook his head and held his same smile. “Thank you.”

“I should be saying that, ever since you applied to work here 2 years ago the place has been more interesting. You bring so much energy wherever you go I almost envy you.” Jaebum admitted. 

“I’m glad you started working here Jimin or else I probably would’ve quit from how gloomy it was.” Jimin couldn’t help but smile big, where his eyes formed beautiful crescents and his teeth were on full display. Jaebum loved that smile and was happy he was the reason for it. 

“You’re like a little brother to me Jiminie, if you ever need something just ask me. It isn’t out of pity or disappointment. I just wanna see you okay..” Jimin nodded and stood up. “Thank you bummy, I’m happy I chose to work here and meet you.” 

He bowed slightly and Jaebum laughed before ruffling his hair. “And stop doing that we’re friends.” The younger tilted his head in confusion with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Friends?” 

“Friends.” Jimin nodded and was surprised when the older held his hand out. “This will be so embarrassing if you leave me hanging.” He chuckled awkwardly and Jimin shook his head before grabbing his hand in his. 

-

Jungkook was in art class and was barely paying attention to what the teacher was actually saying. He was surprised someone else was gonna actually be living in the same home as him. The male didn’t look too suspicious, he thought. He actually looked small and frail and he always radiated. 

Jungkook fiddled his pencil around in his hand with his thoughts resided on the orange haired male moving into his apartment. He wondered what made him want to move into a shitty apartment like that one but soon realized that’s none of his business and the male had his own reasons. 

“People throughout the world speak many different languages; Spanish, Swahili, Japanese, French, English, Apache.. just a few of 3,000 different languages.” She began making her way around the classroom as she taught the class. 

Jungkook’s mind still in the clouds, not hearing a word coming from her mouth. She noticed but said nothing and instead smiled as she continued. “Using the language art increases the ability to understand someone.. to express.. emotions.”

The hazel haired mind wandered to when Jimin had gazed at his art back home. How sad and worried he looked, how he couldn’t tear his gaze away. He never understood how a work of art could make someone feel. 

Jungkook let’s out his emotions on paper, a splatter of blue. His mood never changing in any of his works he spilled his thoughts and feelings on a canvas but could never feel it unlike others. 

“There are critics everywhere, write reviews about new movies, plays, television shows, videos, books.. art exhibits and even music.” She walked passed Jimin who was in his own little world. Once Jimin left from work he sprinted to school in hopes of not missing this class. 

He made it just in time to hear his art teacher in the middle of a lecture. “These particular critics describe their responses to various forms of art, gives you their assessment of the merits of the works.” 

Jungkook looked up the talk seeming to catch his attention. 

Jimin looked up and could practically hear the boys behind him mocking and degrading him. 

“Art criticism is not of difficulty, your own life experiences help you understand the true meaning of each work of art. Each work of art displays a story that’s begging to be told.” She explained and smiled warmly. 

“Some may even be the same, each story is unique and holds its own meaning despite some being the same. There’s always a beginning.” Once again Jungkook wasn’t surprised by her lectures. 

Once again Jimin was able to understand her lecture and try to learn from it. He wants to be able to put emotions into his art so one day his story could be told. 

*the bell rings*

(This was a transition between Jimin and Jungkooks class experience just in case you were confused. Jimin is in a different class, a period after Jungkook’s)

Jungkook walks out of the classroom to be met with an exasperated Taehyung. “Why are you sweating?” Taehyung threw his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder making the younger cringe. 

“I had dropped my phone in the toilet but I didn’t know that so I ran around the whole school looking for it. Then I had to pee, when I walked in I seen it floating in one of the stalls. Funny story write.” Jungkook froze when he seen the phone in his hand before pushing him off and gagging. 

Taehyung looked at him in confusion and patted his back. “Ew, Tae what the hell?!”

“What?” The male looked thoroughly confused making Jungkook roll his eyes. “Oh no I didn’t touch it. Someone else got it for me.”

“Don’t tell me..” the silver haired nodded with an innocent smile. 

“This chick was walking passed the bathrooms when she seen me and started blushing before pulling out an envelope. Before I could ask her what it was about I asked if she could get my phone out of the toilet.” The younger rolled his eyes again and started walking away. 

“Wait for me.” Taehyung called but Jungkook just ignored him. “Hurry your slow ass up...” he had seen Jimin walking up a flight of stairs and debated chasing after him. He went with the second option. 

“Sorry Tae I gotta go, love you bye!” He sprinted to where he seen the older walk up leaving a confused Taehyung. It was apparently to the roof, the big red exit sign almost going out. 

He opened it and there he was sitting alone. He wasn’t eating anything but instead just sitting there looking at the water fountain at the center of the university. Jungkook thought for a second. 

He closed the door softly and ran down the stairs to his targeted destination. Jungkook ran passed Taehyung who was with another one of his friends named Hoseok. “Hey where are you going?!” Hoseok shouted. 

“I’m on a mission!” Jungkook simply replies and they look at each other. He sprints to the cafeteria and walks to the buffet grabbing a few food and putting it in a container. He walked to the cash register and almost choked when he had seen the price. 

Thirteen dollars.. great. He sighed and gave the woman the money. He bowed before running back to the roof with the food in his hand. Once again passing his two best friends. “What is he up to..?”

“I try not to ask.” Hoseok said while looking at his phone. Jungkook ran up the stairs and opened the door once again. He closed it softly and walked to the male who now held a book and pencil. He appeared to be sketching something making Jungkook a bit cautious. 

He looked at what the male was drawing and it was the fountain. It was so well and beautifully sketched, Jungkook was amused. “That’s amazing.” Jimin shrieked and jumped away. 

“Why would you do that?!” He was clasping his heart and trying his best to calm his chest. Jungkook chuckled and sat down criss crossed beside where Jimin sat. 

“I’m sorry but I brought you food.” Jungkook smiled, showing his bunny teeth that made Jimin instantly calm. He shook his head and declined the offer. 

“No you didn’t have to-”

“I know but I wanted to..” the younger opened the container and set the food down in front of him. “We can share if you don’t want all of it.”

Jimin hesitates for a minute before nodding and sitting across from him. “I know this is early and all but would you like to be ya know friends.” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as Jungkook scratches the back of his neck. 

“I mean we’re gonna be living together so I thought why not be friends.” Jimin nodded with a smile. If he was being honest the gesture was nice, at least he didn’t go around telling everyone how poor he was. 

Jungkook seemed nice but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was doing it out of pity or not. If so, he was ready to decline. He doesn’t even think he’ll stay in that apartment for long. “I might not be there for long, just until I find somewhere else to be.”

“I don’t wanna make it feel as if I’m intruding..” Jimin admitted and held his head down. Jungkook shook his head, grabbing the older’s shoulder making him look up at him. “You aren’t, it’s better than being lonely and I mean your little body doesn’t take up much space.”

Jimin blushed and scoffed. “I am not little.” He defended and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I know...” Jungkook smiled and Jimin couldn’t help but mimic the contagious action. “So friends?” 

Jimin picked up a roll and bit into it, loving the taste. He swallowed the food and nodded. “Friends.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then let’s pinky promise it, despite us just now knowing each other. I wanna get to know you better, yeah?”

Jungkook walked to his usual job after school. He worked as a tattoo artist. That being the reason for his love of art, he even had one on the right side of his chest. 

The words, "I am the art of my own destruction. To live is to work as to work is to feel, without these two the world is nothing merely but a shape." They held meaning to him. Ever since he was young. 

But he never talks about his life when he was younger. Never even put it in his job description stating it was too much of a personal experience. 

Jungkook's job was a couple of minutes away from his school but not too far from the bodega. The male entered the cold tattoo parlor and set his backpack down. The parlor was underground, meaning you'd have to walk down stairs to get to it but it was pretty popular. 

It had a neon red front sign and on the inside being the same color as his room. Dark with red lights, lights being a bit darker. There was a comfy black couch at the front by the entrance along with as front desk. It held an aesthetic like theme and it was comfy to the younger, the feel and smell of scented candles filling his senses. 

As you got deeper there were a couple of remote controlled chairs, you could change the setting anytime. Along with many other extra equipment used to prepare a tattoo and execute it. Jungkook began putting on his white gloves and preparing his section. 

Jungkook seen Jinyoung come out the room that had a black curtain covering it and walk to his own station. "Where's Jackson?" 

"Oh, I thought he was at the front?" Jinyoung replied and started cleaning his needles. Jungkook stared at the male a bit longer before putting his mask on, shrugging and going back to what he was doing. 

Right as he was about to go check the customer at the front he heard a scream. Jinyoung sat there acting as if he didn't hear anything and smiling gently. "I'll go get the customer, you stay here and finish preparing."

"O-Ok..". The older left and once again Jungkook went back to what he was doing. Shortly after another scream was heard and he turned to the back where the black curtain was. He took a step toward the room before many more and stopping. 

He peaked behind the curtain and seen Jackson stuck in a cage. His dog Michmo sitting on the couch in the break room wagging his tail and staring up at him. "C-Can you help me?" 

Jungkook cocked a brow at the scene he had the unpleasure seeing and looked around. "U-Um... What happened exact-"

"That asshole Jinyoung locked me in here!" He whined and Jungkook wondered if he was really older than him. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's an asshole.."

"Yeah, but why?" Jackson groaned making the younger grin in amusement. "Jungkook come on, I know you're not an asshole too!"

"Stop with all the assholes, okay." He laughed and walked over towards the male and bent down to his level in the cage. "You know you look like an actually puppy." 

Jackson clawed at him through the open spaces of the cage. "Stay in here then." He threatened and was about to stood up before the male threw apologies his way. 

Jungkook smiles and unlocks it before opening it with the key on the bed. "Now tell me what the hell happened." He said as he watched the blond haired crawl out the cage. 

Jackson held up a finger, meaning wait, and walked out of the break room. Jinyoung was talking to a customer and Jackson decided to be crude. His hair was already a mess and he wrinkled up his plain white shirt before stepping towards the male. 

"Last night was good babe but next time we should take it slow~ don't you think so?" Jackson said while looking feverishly at Jinyoung. The girl, customer, blushed deeply and looked back and forth between the two. 

Jinyoung facepalmed, a blush creeping onto his cheek. "He didn't mean-"

"I understand.." she said and silence took over the trip as Jungkook watched, trying his best not to burst out laughing. He finally got fed up with the silence and walked over to the three. 

"I'll take it from here, come on miss." He smiled charmingly and she nodded with a blush still on her cheek before following Jungkook. "Are you of age?" She nodded and pulled out her I. D making Jungkook nod. 

The two left the others as Jungkook led them to his station. He instructed her to sit down and gave her a book asking what she wanted. They heard screams coming from the front but Jungkook just ignored it while the girl looked worried. 

"A-Are they okay?" She asked and Jungkook shrugged. "There always like this." He nonchalantly replied and asked her where she wanted the tattoo. 

It was a rose with falling petals on the side. Jungkook thought it would match perfectly with her red hair but that was his opinion, he'd recommend it on her upper arm or thigh since she wore shorts. 

She had a lot already he had noticed and wondered where she would try to put it. She had a sleeve on her right arm but on her left there was only a few. "My upper arm."

"Smart girl." She blushed at that and looked away from the male who was giving her a gorgeous smile. "T-Thank you.." 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Rose." Jungkook nodded. "What's yours?"

"Mine? My name is Jungkook." He rolled her sleeve up and wiped an alcohol pad around on the specific area. He then looked over the rose and placed a copy of it on her arm to trace. 

As he was doing this the duo came barging in. Jinyoung smiling with a groaning Jackson as he grabbed his head. "Fucking rude dumbass." 

"Shut up prude." Following them was another customer and Jinyoung led her to his section which was beside Jungkook's. The male was chuckling at the two before Jinyoung instructed him to sit. 

Jackson bringing a chair and sitting in the medium sized space between Jungkook and Jinyoung. "So how was everyone's day? He asked cheerfully making Jungkook smile. 

"Well, I got a new roommate." The younger said and shrugged his shoulders with a smile still on his face as he thought of the other. The blond haired face twisted in shock as he scooted closer to Jungkook while bouncing on the chair. 

"Stop before you break it!" Jinyoung warned which earned him the middle finger. Jungkook took away the copy of the rose and began prepping his needle and ink. 

"Oh my god, who is it? Is the person cute? Wait are they taller than you?" 

"No-"

"Is he one of those homeless old people.." Jackson continued and tapped his chin as he continued asking questions. 

"No- hyung that's not what matters. He is nice though." Jungkook said thoughtfully with a smile as he began placing the ink on the girls skin, drawing over the sketch. 

"Oh, it's a he?" The younger nodded. Jackson sat back in the rolling chair, relaxing against the cushion of it. 

"Do you like him?" At that Jungkook chokes along with the customers, Jinyoung sketching the males tattoo over with a smirk. 

"What the hell, hyung I just met him and I'm not gay." He said after recomposing himself. If he was being honest he didn't see Jimin in that way, he was more of someone who loved art like him. Jungkook was in ecstasy that he was able to talk friendly with someone like that. 

Jackson nodded. "What's his name?"

"Jimin." 

Jackson tried to pronounce the name. "Jimin?" Jungkook rolled his eyes and nods at his attempts, Jackson said the name at least five more times before the younger cracked. 

"Yes, Jimin!" He scowled and went back to focusing on the tattoo. 

"Well, what happened? How did you two, ya' know, meet?" Jinyoung finally spoke up. 

Jungkook thought for a minute before shrugging. "He didn't have a place to stay so the old man let him move in with me I guess."

Jinyoung and Jackson shared a glance before the two furrowed their eyebrows in sync. "So you're telling me out of all the rooms in that apartment he shared yours." Jinyoung rhetorically asked. 

Jungkook pulled back from where he was doing the girls arm to inspect it before continuing the tattoo. "Mhm, maybe they ran out of rooms or something..."

He was almost done with the tattoos outlines. "Yo, dude that sounds like something straight out of a love drama." Jackson chuckled. Jungkook could only shrug again and smile. 

"I don't even think he's gay." 

"Judging people is so 2014, take a picture or bring him by here some time so I can be the judge of that though." The dark hazel haired rolled his eyes at the blond with a chuckle. 

Once he had finished her tattoo she thanked him and left along with the male that was there as well. Jungkook had cleaned up while Jackson and Jinyoung left leaving him alone. After he finished he turned off all the lights and the front sign before riding his bike home and putting it on its chain. 

It was around 9:15 pm and Jungkook wondered if the older had gotten back yet. He walked into the store of the bodega and greeted the old man in the front. "Hey old man." 

He walked up to the counter and smiled when the man laughed softly. "I'm not that old kid."

"Kid?" It was Jungkook's turn to laugh, the elder man smiling at that. 

"How are you liking your roommate?" Mr. Cheongjin decided to ask which caught Jungkoom off guard but he answered nonetheless. 

"He's nice and we have so much in common." The younger held such a youthful expression. Reminded the elder of when he was younger. 

Jungkook's bunny smile was on display while he talked about the male, as if he was a child telling their parent about their day. "It sounds like you really like him, though you've just met him." 

At that the younger blushed. "I've never really had a friend I can talk about my passions with and have them understand, with Jimin he does. It's not a one sided conversation."

Mr. Cheongjin nodded, his smile still in effect. "I'm glad I was able to help you find someone you share something deeply in common with."

Jungkook grinned and was about to bid his goodbyes because he had a lot of homework to get to but then he remembered something. "why did you give him my room?"

The elder acted as if he was thinking but then shrugged. "I don't know, no more rooms?"

Jungkook blinked not once but twice then nodded at his answer. "Oh ok, thank you." With that he bowed and opened the curtains to the back where the stairs are. 

Jungkook ran up the stairs and to his room, his back pack heavy on his shoulder and his mind occupants with the thought of a shower. Of course it would be cold but he would have to live with it, he's gotten used to it by now. 

He opened the door with his key and went in. Jungkook noticed Jimin sitting in front of the window, the room dark except for the moon that illuminating a small portion. The male was looking out of the window and at the stars with a sketch book in his hand. 

He didn't even notice the door opening due to how lost he was at the sky. Jungkook almost didn't wanna move, scared of breaking his concentration as he gazed out the opened window before going back and drawing in his journal. 

Yet the younger knew he would have to move at one point so he made his way over through the dark area, trying his best not to trip over anything. He sat in front of the other who jumped in surprise and did a not-so-manly squeak. 

"Hi there." Jungkook chuckled at how Jimin clasped his hand over his chest. 

"Hello." Jimin greeted after he was able to calm his beating heart. "You have a habit of scaring me don't you?"

"Nah, just you're always in space or something." Jungkook got more comfortable, bringing his right leg over his left one, which had a foot rested on the floor. Jimin having his legs pushed up from their stretched out position on the long wall seat. 

Jimin was getting ready to close his journal but was stopped by Jungkook who brought a hand in just in atime. "I-If you don't mind.. I was wondering if I could see it." 

He could see the hesitation in the males features and was beginning to say never mind. "Sure." Jimin said and gave it to him with shaky hands. Jungkook was about to give it back but the older shook his head and only pushed it forward. 

"I-It's okay, you can see it because we're friends, right?" The older held an eye smile that Jungkook found himself lost in. 

Before he knew it his mind started speaking for him. "You have a nice smile.." 

Jimin was taken aback but nonetheless smiled again. "Thank you." Silence filled the room as Jungkook thought to himself about how much of an idiot he actually was. Soon it became awkward. 

"I'm gonna um.. open it now." The younger cleated his throat and said before opening the dark wood colored journal. 

He was met with countless drawings of the outside. Things such as the roof and fountains, countless students that chilled under the trees with their friends. Some of random rough sketches of people and animals through each page, yet they were beautiful. 

Jungkook was speechless when he turned the page and saw the well designed rose, color dark and lifeless but was still a pretty shade of red. 

The words: "Yesterday's me was me and still is, tomorrow's me is still me. My decisions and choices are based off my mind, no matter how dark, no matter how mischievous." Written under it in bold black ink. 

"Jimin these are amazing.." he was in awe struck at the art causing the said male to chuckle. 

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. I still have to perfect a couple of things and I'll become as good as you." Jimin looked out at the stars and at that time Jungkook flipped to the page. 

He looked at the outlines and many stars decorated across the page, buildings beside the bodega drawn lightly, the moon shown vividly. Even without color it was still one of the most alluring sketches Jungkook has ever seen. "You're actually amazing, probably even better than me." 

Jimin shook his head. "No I-I wouldn't say that but thank you." Jungkook closed the book and gave it back to Jimin. 

Jimin didn't know what to say next. The two and complete silence besides the cars that could be heard. Jungkook took the time to look over Jimin and his delicate features. He couldn't even think about the male ever doing anything dangerous or getting arrested. 

Jimin looked as if he was more of a sweet person. He wondered how such a happy human could also look sad without showing it. He could tell as Jimin stared out the window how unhappy he was. 

"So why'd you start living here?" The younger suddenly asked. 

Jimin didn't speak for a minute, gaze still focused outside the window. "I used to live in an apartment a few ways away from the bodega. My landlord found a couple that could actually pay their rent on time and kicked me out. Not caring if I didn't have a place to live." Jungkook listened intently, his stare going out the window as well. 

"She sounds like a bitch." Jungkook scowled and said, grinning when he heard the male giggle. 

"What about you?" The younger expected that question but wondered if he should even tell him the truth. Barely knowing the male no longer than 24 hours. 

He decided to go with the best idea. "I left home because I didn't wanna be what my parents wanted me to be." Jimin nodded and the room once again became quiet,, more of a comfortable silence this time. 

The younger then held out a pinky while waiting for the older to take it. 

The orange haired staring at it confusion. "What?"

"Give me your pinky." Jungkook said softly. His brown hair everywhere and a mess in front of his eyes. Doe eyes staring up at him innocently and his small lips curled into a smile. 

Jungkook looked so soft that Jimin didn't think twice before giving the male his pinky. "Okay now what?"

"If we ever do manage to stick together for at least 5 years, have moved on to achieve our dreams we'll still be friends. Even if somewhere within that year limit we fight or grow apart, we'll still be friends." The younger said a cute bunny smile that illuminated the dark. 

"I- Jungkook, we just met.." the smile leaving as soon as quick as it had come and disappointment taking over. "But, I've already come to think of you as someone I've been friends with for months. It's nice to find someone who shares the same adoration as me."

Jungkook tightened the grips on their pinkies and his smile reappearing. “Then let’s pinky promise it, despite us just now knowing each other. I wanna get to know you better, yeah?”

Jimin stares at the younger. The moon radiated beautifully off the males face, his eyes glowing like a kid to the older and his brown hair between darkness and light. Everything froze around him. 

Jungkook made him feel calm, just as Yoongi did. But Yoongi wasn’t here. He was alone. After a while Jimin nodded making the others smile go brighter. 

Jungkook held his arms open and Jimin again stars at him as if he had grown two heads. “This will be so awkward if you reject me.” The younger chuckled nervously. 

The older turned away, it’s not that he didn’t wanna reciprocate the hug it’s just he didn’t know if he would feel comfortable. Like the words from earlier, they had just met not too long ago. 

Jungkook began bringing his arms down. “Oh I’m s-sorry, I know it’s a bit early I shouldn’t hav-” He was cut off by warm, small arms wrapping around his neck. 

The younger froze, surprised by the action but soon wrapped his arms around his waist. “This is okay.” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded. Jimin hadn’t had a hug in what felt like 3 years, the warmth defrosted the cold he managed to freeze. He felt the younger’s grip tighten on him and his heart pounded faster. 

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I can be your brother from now on.” He shrugged. 
> 
> “I’d like that..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is mostly about to be about them being dorks lmao

It's been at least 3 weeks since I've been living with the younger. Jungkook always found a way to make me more at ease or comfortable so telling him I found somewhere else to stay was kinda hard. The kid racked up enough money to buy me a blanket and pillow for his bed while he slept on the couch. 

"The finest of arts come from acting, visualizing a picture and bringing it to life on a canvas.." I was staring at the blank canvas, it was as I felt. Blank. Students behind me throwing small wads of paper balls at me and whispering 'a skunk smells better than you' or 'fucking disgusting beggar' or even 'fag'. 

Of course that didn't phase me because it's been going on for 3 years now but it was still annoying. They've never hit me and I'm quite happy they haven't but the anticipation of them shoving me against a wall and beating me scared me. 

I even asked to have my seat moved but there weren't anymore so I had to make do. "Hey fag, I know you hear me talking to you." 

I didn't even try to recognize the voice, ignoring it and grazing my finger over the naked canvas. "I want you to paint how you feel, woo me. No matter how sad or happy you are, I wanna feel what you feel." 

Ms. Castro instructed as she walked back and forth in the front, flailing her hands around to match her mood with an incredibly big smile I feared would rip her face. 

I brought the brush up and was beginning to sketch what I thought she'd meant, orange and the lightest red with baby blue like the sky, yellow for the sun, but my canvas was ruined by a paint ball. I stared at the green paint mark it left. 

"What I smell when I see you, shit." I turned around and stared at the three. I didn't know them and I'm sure as hell they don't even know me that well yet they sit here torturing me, why? 

I did what I thought was right and smiled. "Why are you smiling like that dumbass?" 

"I thought you wanted my attention so I'm giving it to you." They all shared glances with each other before the one in the middle chuckled. 

"Do you even have a home?" He had asked and his two buddies beside him laughed. Why does it matter to them if I have a home or not? 

"Yes."

"Why do you stink all the time, is it natural or are you too broke to buy actual soap?" The one on the left had asked and I furrowed my eyebrows at the question. 

I don't think I stink, I sniffed my shirt. I looked at different students to ask them if I did. There was a girl doing her work silently beside me so I asked her. "Hey, do I stink?" She tilted her head and sniffed me before shaking her head. 

I smiled and nodded before turning to the three. "I don't think I do and I can actually buy actual soap anytime I want." That was actually a lie. On the occasion I can and if I can't I buy spray on deodorant. 

"Anymore questions?" They sat there looking dumbfounded at each other and when he didn't reply I turned around and started back on my painting. Maybe I could blend the green with yellow, make it look more lively. 

"You're gonna wish you had never said anything dumbass." The guy behind me whispered but I simply ignored him. "A humiliated man isn't something you wanna mess with."

Again I ignored him and focused on my painting. Only if I hadn't said anything..

After a while the bell rung and I gathered my stuff to leave, waving bye to the teacher and walking to my usual eating spot. Jungkook comes up there a lot, asking if I wanted to go down to the cafeteria with him and his friends but I'd always decline. When I did so he'd stay up there with me, we never made conversation it was just always silent. 

When we did it was about how Jungkook was an idiot with a lot of dumb moments from his life time. I stopped walking due to hearing footsteps following me but it sounded as if there were more than one. 

I turned around and was met with the three jerks from my last period. "Hello."

Since I was fairly close to the roof which was on a lonely side of the hallway no one was here. My heart started beating fast and they walked closer. "Hey." He smirked as he got closer making me back away. 

"What do you fine gentleman want on this beautiful evening?" They shared glances with grins and smug looks. The guy in the middle finally close enough grabbed me by my collar and threw me to the ground.

I fell pretty hard on my back, a pain shooting up from my neck to the bottom of my back. I grimaced at the small pain and leaned up on my elbows to only be kicked back down. He straddled my waist and yanked me up by my collar again and our faces were so close our noses touched. 

"This is just the beginning, fuck up. Your life is hell from now and on, since we're gonna be in your life a lot you can call me bite." I furrowed my eyebrows at the weird name and thought if his mom really named him that. 

"This is bone and shark." He pointed at the two in the back, bone being the silver haired and shark the red haired. "Why do they call you shark?" I asked feverishly and the three grinned before shark opened his mouth and revealed some inhumanly teeth. 

"Now that we're acquainted I hope you don't mind our company." 

"My name is Jimin." I had announced. 

"What?"

"I mean you probably don't know my name so I thought I should tell you." I smiled small and they all began laughing before bite pushed me away and stood up. 

"You're an actual dumbass, it kinda makes it hard for me to wanna hit you." I didn't know if that was a compliment or insult. 

"Thank you?" They rolled their eyes before walking away. I stood up and dusted my clothes off. They seem nice. 

My hair was a mess and my clothes were wrinkled. I hoped Jungkook didn't ask why I looked as if I had just been thrown in a blender. I made my way up the stairs to the roof and fixed my bag strap that had ripped. 

I pushed it open and walked outside onto the area. Jungkook was sitting on the vent and looking out pass the fence. "Hello." 

He turned around and his bunny smile was on full display but it disappeared and turned into worry soon after. "What happened? Are you okay?" He rushes over to me and inspected my state. 

"I just fell down the stairs trying to walk up here." He stared at me blankly before laughing, calming me as per usual. 

"Are you okay?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand dragging me over to the vent he was sitting on. "Idiot." He said with a chuckle. 

I smiled and he led me to sit on the vent. It was quiet after we both sat on the vent, me swinging my legs back and forth as I listened to him hum. Jungkook had a beautiful voice, when he sung in the shower or when he'd hum while cleaning his side of the room. 

"Jungkook your voice is beautiful." I commented while watching my legs swing. He ruffled my hair causing me to look over at him. 

"Thank you." He said. 

"Can you sing for me?" I had asked and Jungkook looked over at me, thinking for a moment. 

"One day." 

"Okay." It was quiet again. The two of us looking at the many students under trees eating lunch or walking around. 

This how it was most of the time. I was able to warm up to Jungkook only a little. Ever since we hugged my instincts told me to get closer to him, as if something good would come out of stinking with him. 

Just an instinct though. I can't stay with him for long because I'm thinking about leaving. I just intruded into his home out of nowhere. He probably acts as if it isn't a hassle but in reality he's tired of me. It isn't anything new. 

"Jungkook how do you feel about me leaving?" I had asked. 

"I don't want you too." He answered and I looked over at him, he held such a blank and serious expression it almost scared me. 

"Jungkook-"

"Jimin it's okay, you can stay and I know you have nowhere else to go." He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "You're my friend." 

It's as if he was staring at me for reassurance which made my heart stop for a second. Should I lie? We're friends but I'm still leaving, I have too. It's no point in taking over someone else's home because I couldn't even pay for me another one. 

I realized I was taking too long before nodding. "Yeah.." my gaze averted to my feet again and we were engulfed in silence once again. 

The bell rung after a while and we went to class after bidding our goodbyes. The rest of the day was easy, going to all my classes with no issue and walking to work. 

My job quiet like always, customers sitting at the tables reading samples of books before buying them. I walked over to my usual book tray and started putting up the many books. 

I loved the genres; mystery, horror, adventure, comedy, roman-... romance. Romance, I've never read a romance novel or really cared much for the topic. I don't even know what love is, moreover the feeling. 

Jin walked out from the back and to the counter. He had a smile on his face that made me mimic the action and walk over there after putting up the books. "Hyung~ why so happy?" 

His grin only widened and he leaned his elbows on the counter with his chin in his palms. "Nothing." He looked as if he had just seen the most interesting thing in the world for the first time. 

"You look weird." I guess he didn't like that because his attitude suddenly changed and he rolled his eyes, leaning back from his position. "You look weird." He mimicked and started reading a book with a scowl. 

"I'm sorry hyung.." I said with a pout. I didn't want him to be mad at me but I didn't know how else to say it. Jin's attitude changed again and he looked at me with worry in his eyes. 

"No baby, I was joking." He grabbed my face with both hands, squishing my cheeks together. I nodded in his hands and he let go. "What were you so dazed over?"

He bit his bottom lip and held a face as though he was now tryin to hide his excitement. "Um.. m-my book got recognized by Sheongji." I automatically smiled my brightest one and jumped around for him. 

"Oh my god, congratulations hyung you deserve it." Jin scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Yeah and um Namjoon asked to t-take me out as a congratulations." He blushed. 

I paused. Why was he so happy about that? I mean I know their great friends but he seemed as if he was lost in his own world plus his blush. "Hyung?"

He pulled down the sweater paws of his pink sweater and shifted around nervously. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Namjoon hyung?" He tilted his head before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"No of course not. Me and Namjoon haven't hung out and months because he's been caught up in his other job." Jin propped his chin up in the palm of his hand with his elbow on the counter. 

"Oh I'm sorry, it just seemed as though you were so happy and I thought-" he shook his head and smiled. 

I felt bad for assuming and quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"Stop it, it's okay, I'd see why you'd think that. I did act like a little kid didn't I." 

"No hyung just my assumption was unneeded." He grimaced and I held my head down. "Stop with the mighty and superior like words love." 

Before I could say anything else a customer walked up to the counter making me retreat. I walked to the tables where there were abandoned books and began putting them up. 

Proves my point of how much I don't know what love  or romance is. Not like I care to know how it feels to be in love, too much to worry about in my life right now to be worrying about such trivial things. 

After work I walked home and seen the old man behind the counter. "Hello Mr. Cheongjin." I bowed and he returned it with a breathless chuckle. 

"Nice to see you Jimin ah." He began reaching for a bag and sat it on the table. "My wife had cooked for you to welcome you to the apartment." I shook my head furiously and backed away. 

"No sir, she didn't have to." I declined with a smile. "It was nice to see you though Mr. Cheongjin." 

Before he could say anything more, I quickly made my way up the stairs of the bodega into the apartment. I unlocked the door and entered, turning the lights on and noticing Jungkook wasn't back yet. 

I sat my things down and went for the shower. I got out some clothes from my backpack and walked into the small bathroom. The lock didn't work, of course, I turned on the shower. It made a straining sound and a few thud sounds before it turned normal. 

The water being warm for a split second before becoming cold. "Yay." I took my clothes off and climbed in, the freezing water giving me goosebumps. Yet, it felt so refreshing. 

Whenever I entered the shower my stress or anxiety leaves, built up tension in my muscles relax and I'm left there with my thoughts. After a good 15 minutes of cleaning my body with the scentless soap I turned the water off and climbed out. I wrapped a towel that had a hole at the bottom around my waist and shook the water out my hair. 

The dirty mirror catching my reflection. Every spot on the mirror was seen on me and I couldn't help but smile at it. How I actually look. Dirty. Poor. Abandoned. 

I shook away the thoughts and quickly dried myself off, throwing on the clothes and walking out. Jungkook was sitting on his bed with a bag of food beside him and a take out plate in front of him. Food was stuffed in his mouth, which he quickly swallowed and but then began choking. 

I panicked and looked for water or something. I dashed towards the mini fridge and he was practically wheezing. There was a used water left open so I grabbed it and sprinted towards him. 

He grabbed it and chugged the water down. Only small coughs left his mouth before he was able to compose himself. Once he was able to he sent a bashful smile my way. "Hello Jiminie, how was your day?" I chuckled. 

"Jiminie?" Jungkook nodded. It seemed as if he quickly remembered something then he apologized. 

"No it's okay. I like it." Yoongi calls me it all the time. We haven't talked in weeks, I hope he's doing fine. I should call him tonight. 

"Jimin!" 

"Sorry what?" I didn't even realize I wandered off. "I had said that's great. Mr. Cheongjin brought us food from his wife."

I looked at the amount of food and noticed he was eating rice and noodles with a lot of soy sauce on them. It looked good. “It’s okay I’m not hungry, I ate after work.”

“Oh, what did you eat?” His smile stayed on his face as he continued to eat which only made me more hungry. 

I gulped. “Um n-noodles.” 

He nodded and was about to speak before my stomach defied my demands and growled. He looked back and forth from my stomach to my eyes before pointing to the food. “Eat.”

“No it’s okay, I’m not-”

“Jimin, please, for me at least. I know we don’t know each other that well but I want you to be healthy and alive despite how we’re living.” I looked everywhere but at him and shook my head. 

“Okay well if you aren’t eating then I’m not eating.” My gaze quickly shot over to him and I flailed my hands in a disapproving manner. 

“Jungkook, please..” 

He acted like a kid and pushed the food away, crossing his arms over his chest. I giggled and sat down on free bed beside him. “You’re a dork.”

He only shrugged and continued pouting. “Fine.” I muttered and pulled the extra plate of food out the bag. He watched my every move with big eyes, I opened the foam box and grabbed chopsticks. 

I looked over at him as I positioned the food in my mouth. I pretended to take a bite and watched as his eyes would go big every time. I did it again and laughed when he opened his mouth at the same time. “Jiminie!” He whined. 

I grinned and began eating the food and almost moaned at the taste. Jungkook was still watching with a smile. “Good?”

“Mhm.” I continued eating and heard him chuckle. “Yeah, Mrs. Cheongjin is great at cooking.”

He took the chopsticks in his hand before eating as well. “Why don’t you like to eat?” It’s not that it’s just I don’t like to depend on people. 

“Oh it’s not that it’s just sometimes I don’t know my own limits haha.” I faked a laugh and put the chopsticks down. “That’s not why.”

“Huh?” I looked at him dumbfounded. My head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh come on Jimin, that laugh was so fake a baby could tell you were lying.” He chuckled. 

“Babies can’t talk.” I retorted with a sly smirk. 

“Shut up you know what I meant.” I giggled and I noticed how he smiled warmly at something I said I think. 

Silence developed us again for a few minutes before he began speaking again. “So tell me.. why?”

“I-..” I mean it’s not really a touchy topic but I know he’ll just tell me it’s okay to depend on people just like everyone else does. 

“I?” 

“I just don’t like to d-depend on people..” I messed with the hem of my white shirt and looked down. My bangs covered my eyes so he couldn’t see how disappointed or confused he probably looked. 

He didn’t say anything. Another 2 minutes of silence before he sighed and I heard him pick up his chopsticks. “Same.”

I looked up and he was eating the rest of his noodles up. “Huh?”

“I don’t like to depend on people either, having to feel as if you owe them something.” My eyes widened at his answer and he continued. 

“That’s why I just repay them with my kindness, work harder until I can ask them if they need help with anything.” He seemed like a replication of me but a more smarter one. More talented. Should I even relate him to me?

“J-Jungkook..” Jungkook grinned. “You’re an angel...” I said with an ounce of amazement in my voice. I don’t even care that I let it slip or that smug grin he gave me. 

He bumped his shoulder with mine and I returned his grin with a smile. “Nah, I’m more of twin brother or guardian angel maybe.” 

“Twin brother? I never had a brother.” I said and Jungkook laughed, that calming laugh that always make me relaxed and warm. 

He put the empty plate of food back in the bag and sat it to the side. I watched his every move, he looked over at my food before grabbing my chopsticks and eating some of my noodles. 

“Well I guess I can be your brother from now on.” He shrugged. 

I looked at him with slight shock before I relaxed my muscles and smiled softly. 

“I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you tell me?” 
> 
> -
> 
> “I should’ve known..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long, I had gotten a new phone and had to transfer— you guys don’t care lmao I hope you enjoy!!

"Fucking dumbass." He spat. The same three boys have been doing this for at least a week. Every day endless insults and shoves, words I never even heard before. 

I was okay with it for a few days but it seemed as though the hits only grew harder and I was unable to deal with it. But I didn't say anything. I didn't even think I should fight back cause then they'd make marks that could be seen. That's something I didn't want so being pushed or kicked in the body area was okay. 

Shark, the one with the weird teeth, grabbed my hair and made me look at bone prepare to kick me. This was pure torture, everything but it's something I'd frankly just have to put up with til' they get bored. 

After they were finished all three of them spat on me before walking away but not before throwing rude remarks. I tried my best to stand up but failed and fell on my butt. My backpack a bit out of reach so when I couldn't do anything else I just lied there. 

My body aches.. it's not as if I'm a suicidal person but what's the point in fighting a battle you're most likely gonna lose. It's better to take it and get a little than fight and get a lot. 

My hair was probably a mess and my white shirt had dirt stains from their shoes. Finally, I gathered myself and stood up, almost falling but caught myself on the wall. I struggled to walk over to my backpack and picked it up. 

Should I even go to the roof? I could simply go to the nurse. I know Jungkook will ask questions about my appearance right now and that's not something I necessarily wanna speak over. 

Better for him to ask why you weren't on the roof instead of why you like you got attacked by dogs. So that's exactly what I did, went to the clinic and stayed there until lunch was over. My phone began to blow up with texts from only that one person of course. 

Messages after messages from Jungkook asking where I am and why I didn't come to the roof, if I'm okay. The nurse walked in and saw me lying on one of the 4 white beds. "What are you doing here?" She had a bag of lunch in her hand as she walked in. 

"Oh, I fell down the stairs and hurt my stomach and knee really badly." She nodded and sat at her desk. 

"I'm not even gonna ask how, always the same lie. I fell or was attacked by a wild dog or something." She opened up her food and began eating from the container. 

I looked at her badge and read the name. "Ms. Kim?"

"Just call me Jisoo, I'm almost literally the same age as you probably." I nodded and the room grew quiet other than the many students walking the hallways. 

My phone beeped again... and again.. again. "Are you gonna, I don't know, answer that?" She spoke with an attitude and I looked down at the cracked screen. 

"I..." 

"Hey, it's none of my business but sitting here acting like you don't hear it ringing will cause problems in the future." The girl continued and eating which made me hungrier than what I already was. I gulped and looked at my cracked phone. It was Jungkook of course. 

My hand began reaching for the device before I pulled it back. "Well then I'll cross that path when I get to it." She shrugged and I lied back on the bed, tossing the phone farther from me. 

-

"Thank you come again." I bowed small as the lady walked away with her coffee and pastry. Jaebum bounced over towards me making me wonder if I should run or not. 

I finally went with escaping but was quickly caught in a small choke hold. "Where ya going buddy?" 

"Escaping." He laughed and let me go allowing me to breathe before he started bombarding me with questions. 

"I heard you found someplace to stay and you have a roommate." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and decided to play dumb. "Is it true?!"

"What ever do you mean?" A customer approached the counter and I started takin their order. 

"Don't ignore me, it must be true then.." I shrugged and I thought its was over but more questions came. 

"Is he cute? Is it a She? Are they nice? If they aren't nice then tell em I'll beat their as-"

"Their nice." I stopped him and thanked the customer before giving him my full attention. 

"But I'm leaving soon, finding some place else to live because I basically intruded into his home. I know he's acting as though it's okay but I think he's just doing it so my feelings don't get hurt." I ranted. I loved how he listened so intently, his attention never leaving me. 

It made me happy that I was being listened to rather than ignored. "I have no idea what you just said but I'm sure it had something to do with how you don't need anyone's help." I groaned and walked away to go clean or something. 

"I was kidding~ you should ask him if he's okay with it. Are you two friends, it's been like 4 or 5 weeks right?" My mind immediately shot to what he said a few days ago. Brothers.. that's the same thing as being friends right? 

"He-He actually said we're brothers.." for some reason I blushed. I don't know why but when I say it it's sounds cheesy. 

"Cute."  My blush intensified and my gaze averted anywhere but at him. "I-I guess." I smiled but quickly recomposed myself and looked at the customer approaching me...

"Jungkook?!" He looked worried, panicked, and relieved all at once. He rushed over to us, he seemed out of breath and his shirt stuck to him tighter than usual. 

"W-Where... were you.. last.. night?" Jungkook bended over and held a hand up with his head long low and hands on his knees. "Hollup.. lemme catch my b-breath."

It grew quiet for a while and I tried to act as if I didn't hear him ask that question. He finally leaned up and recomposed himself. "Where were you last night? You didn't come home."

Home... "why were you running?" I decided to find a way to change the topic. I was actually looking for apartments at the bookstore and got pass schedule so after locking up I just went to sleep in the back. 

"Oh," he blushed and I furrowed my eyebrows at the action. "I was looking for you." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're my little brother so it's only right, right?" My heart warmed and I almost, just almost, smiled until I processed he said little. 

"I'm older than you." I said with a blank face and he rolled his eyes. 

"That's beside the point, I'm tryna be cute and I really did run rampant looking for you. I was worried." A smile made its way to my face again and I crossed my arms over my chest as we made eye contact. 

"Aw~" I heard someone say and turned their way. "I'm crying, stop, stop it." Jaebum said over dramatically and wiped his fake tears. 

My attention went back to Jungkook who's smile was once again replaced with worry. "So where were you?"

I attempted to change the topic again. "It's early in the morning. How long did you search?" I asked with a wiry expression. Jungkook must've noticed I was stalling, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

"No, no, no, where were you last night? I was worried sick thinking you were kidnaped or something." He ranted and placed his hands on the counter to lean closer. We were a few inches away yet I could still only be met with his eyes. 

I looked away and guilt started to fill me as he practically stared right through me. “I- well..”

“He stayed here last night, we asked for extra help and we didn’t even realize it was late so he stayed in the back room.” Jaebum jumped in and I silently thanked him. 

The reason I didn’t go home is because I knew he’d ask me why I hadn’t been answering my phone or why I didn’t come to lunch. Jungkook stared at me the whole time despite Jaebum speaking, he didn’t look too convinced either. 

Finally, he turned towards Jaebum. “Oh.. okay, I know you don’t have to but I don’t know text me informing me next time.” Jungkook looked down and scratched the back of his neck. 

The guilt was still eating away at me, having someone worry about me was kinda new. I just met Jungkook yet I’m already scaring him or having him worried. That’s why it’s even more better for me to leave. 

“I’m sorry..” was all I could say before he started waving his hand in disapproval. 

“No don’t apologize Jimin-ah.. I was just worried. It’s my fault for being worried-”

“No it’s my fault for making you worried-”

“No, no it wasn’t any of my business therefore I shouldn’t have gotten so-”

“No you were only being nice and caring and I took it for granted for making you worried..”

“No it’s-”

“It’s both of your faults, God, shut up!” Our attentions turned towards a frustrated Jaebum. He was listening with his elbow on the counter and chin in his palm. 

I heard Jungkook chuckle which nudged a smile on my face before I did the same. “Well I gotta get to work and you do too Jimin. It was nice meeting you Jungkook.” 

“Likewise.” Jungkook smiled and bowed small. 

“Mhm.” With that Jaebum went into the kitchen and another customer approached the counter. I thought Jungkook was going to leave but his next action took me by surprise. 

He grabbed me by shirt and pulled me towards him, my stomach and thigh hitting the counter due to me having to lean over it, and he leaned over as well. His lips right beside my cheek and his breath tickling my ear. “When we get home I want you to tell me what really happened.”

Jungkook leaned back and looked me into my eyes. “And no bullshit.” 

I don’t know what happened, it’s as if he suddenly changed. I didn’t know what else to do other than nod and wonder how the hell he knew Jaebum was lying. He was so intimidating at the moment. 

“Words.” He said and I tried to form that said thing. 

“O-Okay.” With that he pulled back and it was as if he went right back to normal. 

“Bye Jimin-ah.” He waved as he walked away, that kid forgot to use honorifics and then walks away like he didn’t just put me in a state of confusion. 

“It’s hyung!” I shouted back and he turned around showing that bunny smile of his. 

“Of course, Bye hyung.” Jungkook said before walking out of the small cafe.” After that the rest of my time at the cafe went by smoothly but the thought of telling Jungkook why I didn’t come home haunted me. 

He’d think I was weak and incapable of taking care of my own self and feel as if he has to help me. God, if only I could take up for myself, if only I wasn’t such a weakling. 

Why do I have to think about others though I can’t even do it for myself?

-

“Art calms the mind and the body, it also heals any artistic wound any artist might have or feel. Just the stroke of a brush is able to send an artist soaring...” I felt a small wet ball hit me in the back of the neck. 

I already knew who it was so it was no point in checking. I tried to keep my concentration on the teacher and attempted to zone out the constant pestering. 

“We aren’t going to do much drawing today but moreover of thinking, getting deeper into your inner feelings. Deciphering your emotions.” The whole class groaned causing the beautiful yet disgustingly dressed woman to giggle. 

“What does that have to do with it painting?” 

“Yeah, why would someone need to transfer emotion in order to draw?”

“What do you do if you’ve never experienced immense emotions but more remorseful ones?”

While the whole class complained and asked questions the boys behind me were chuckling and continued throwing stuff at me. “In order to show emotion in a painting you must first be able to reciprocate those emotions.”

“Don’t you want the person looking at your piece feel what you feel or what you’ve felt? It gives them a better view of you and allows you to say things you couldn’t say aloud.” The class grew quiet and I smiled. She has to be my favorite teacher. 

Able to make a bunch of people no younger than her understand. It was an amazing talent. “Hey dumbass turn around.” Sigh. 

I knew that once I turned around they’d just throw something at me and yell bulls eye if it hit my eye. “No.” 

They grew quiet and that was when I knew I messed up big time. So after class when they threw me against a locker I somewhat expected it. 

“We asked you to turn around, why didn’t you?” Of course because I didn’t want to but telling them that would make them laugh. 

“I asked you a question!” We were at the far end of the hallway once again and once again I was about to get beaten. 

“I didn’t hear you.” I muttered and they looked among each other with smirks on their face. The usual leader looked at me and before I could process what happened next there was a hard sting on the side of my face causing me to yelp. 

I grabbed the throbbing area and though I couldn’t see it I could tell it was red. “Well next time open your fucking ears!” He spat loudly. I flinched at his harsh tone and looked around. Maybe someone is close enough to hear me scream but I might alert Jungkook. 

I can already hear his voice condescending and annoyed expression. “Aw you look scared.” This time I felt a punch causing me to bite my tongue, I could taste the metallic already. I fell to the ground but apparently they weren’t done. 

“Why are you doing this?!” I don’t know where the courage came from but I found it. The thought of want of understanding why they were doing this took over me. 

“Because who else is going to get rid of the literal trash at this school. How did you even afford to get in here? You’ll never be anything, stop stinking up the place and leave.” He finished it with a kick to my side but his words seemed to stab my heart more. 

Yet.. I couldn’t cry. I could feel it but tears wouldn’t show, they wouldn’t roll down my cheeks like everyone else’s. I lied their coughing and attempting to breath due to each kick but it was difficult, it felt as if I was going unconscious. 

“Jimin!!” I heard someone shout but I could barely keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was a figure tackling someone down and more and more shouts were heard. 

-

“Jimin... Jiminie.. Jimin-ah? Jimin!” I shot up and looked around but didn’t get very far with a mere question before a pain shot through my body. I fell back onto what seemed to be a bed and winced. 

“Are you okay?” I turned to the broken voice and recognized it to belong to Jungkook. 

“Jungkook..” I whispered and he looked as though he had been crying. His pretty eyes were puffy and red, his nose to match. 

I made him worry again. This time to the point of him crying. “Thank God, you can talk. Wiggle your arms around so I can make sure you can move.” I looked at him in confusion as to why he wanted me to do that of all things. 

“Oh you don’t know what I’m talking about? Here I’ll demonstrate.” He started wiggling his arms weirdly in the air with a serious face making me giggle at his action. 

He smiled and sighed softly. “Jimin.. why didn’t you tell me?” Now that I was able to look at him more I noticed a bandage and a small bruise on his left cheek. 

Please don’t tell me. “W-What happened to your cheek?” I sat up and my back against the, what seemed to be, headboard to a nurse bed. 

“Don’t- Jimin stop changing the subject. Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you didn’t come to the roof like usual? Oh my God, I should’ve checked or at least attempted to- I’m sorry Jimin.” Why is he apologizing? He didn’t even do anything wrong, I don’t know why but it was upsetting me. 

I smiled and shook my head at his head that hung low. I placed my hand over his that was on the bed causing him to look up with such dread in his eyes. “It’s okay, I’m okay. It’s not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” 

Something flashed in his dark brown eyes before he looked away and pulled his hand from my grasp.   
“Why do you do that? You could’ve asked me for help yet you didn’t and got hurt.” 

“I didn’t wanna worry you..” it was true for the last three days it seems I’ve been making him worry about me a lot. He didn’t even have to yet he did. 

“You aren’t-”

“Yes I am, stop acting like I’m not a problem. I suddenly came and moved into your apartment out of nowhere, you didn’t even know me yet I appeared out of nowhere. I know you hate the idea of having someone else rotting the pl-”

“No I don’t, I never did. Why do you keep fucking thinking like that? Not everybody thinks of you as a burden who can’t do anything for himself other than you and the scum that walks the earth.” He shouted causing me to flinch. 

“Well it’s okay because I’m moving out. You don’t have to worry about scum like me..” I muttered and he caught it, it was silent between us and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

Jungkook was looking down at his lap and showed no signs of moving. I was about to say something once more but was caught off by his broken tone. “No you aren’t..”

I furrowed my eyebrows and scooted back. Is he some kind of psychopath or an abductor? “What do you mean?”

I heard sniffling and I was now confused again. “Why are you crying?”

“Ever since I met you I wasn’t lonely anymore. Yes maybe I’ve had a few friends but ones I never related with. Someone I could talk about my passions with and have them fully listen and able to talk to me back with the same ounce of emotion on the topic.” He still had his attention downward, I couldn’t tell what sort of expression he had. 

“Jimin I enjoy your company, someone I’m truly able to relate to. So stop thinking your fucking useless and that no one enjoys having you around, that you always have to pay me back or anyone at that. If they do they do it because they want to.” Jungkook finally looked up and a tear evidently streamed down his cheek. 

I could only smile and nod. Even if I don’t believe it, Jungkook does. “So I can’t move out?”

“Nuh uh.” He shook his head furiously like a puppy trying to dry himself. I chuckled and nodded again. 

“Okay.” The once sad expression was now a bright and happy one, he bounced up and down on his seat, I couldn’t help but giggle at his behavior. 

“I’m so happy but I’m still upset at the same time.” Jungkook glared, hopefully, playfully and crossed his arms over his chest. 

He began to sulk and turned away from me. “I’m sorry, please forgive me oppa~” I joked and he suddenly became red a minute later. 

“W-What?!” I laughed and he slapped my shoulder softly before he started laughing as well. “I forgive you..” Jungkook whispered but I heard him. 

“What? Do you have an oppa kink or something?” He choked and looked at me with wide eyes. “They must’ve hit you pretty hard.”

“Yeah, probably. I’m starting to see rainbows.” Jungkook snorted and leaned back in his chair. Silence took over the room that I now noticed was the nurses office. I didn’t see any signs of her in the room. 

I looked over at Jungkook who was looking at the ceiling and it looked as if he was in deep thought. I decided to study his features again, I noticed some things from last time. He has a mole under his bottom lip and one on his neck. My eyes trailed down to his white shirt and noticed the dirt stains painting spots on it. 

Did he fight them for me? No, he probably fell playing or something. I then looked at the bruises on his face m, one had a bandage over it and the other one was clear as day. Despite the marks Jungkook still looked handsome, it was amazing, he was cool. Something I wasn’t, already hard to look at without getting the urge to throw up. 

“Hello?” I snapped from my thoughts, forgotten that I was staring at him. A blush formed because I had gotten caught and I quickly looked away. 

“Sorry..” 

“It’s okay.” He chuckled and smiled. I began staring at him again unconsciously and it was as if it was out off my control when I placed my hand over his bruised cheek. 

Jungkook seemed to be taken by surprise so I quickly was about to retreat my hand but he grabbed it and relaxed into my palm. “It’s okay.”

I gulped and let my thumb caress the area gently. “Is this because of me?”

Jungkook didn’t say anything. That gave me my answer making me sigh. “What happened?”

“I seen you getting attacked so I jumped in and kicked their asses.” He grumbled. “Sent all three of em to the hospital.” Jungkook looked up with a sinful smirk that slightly scared me. 

“O-Oh.. how?” I knew I was gonna regret asking that but it was too late. 

“Well lets just say a pencil is a very helpful way to stop someone from having kids.” My eyes widened and I didn’t ask any further questions. 

I removed my hand and held my head down. “But why did you do that?”

A small pain shot through my forehead making me grab the area. “Ouch did you just flick-”

“Because we’re brothers.” Jungkook said nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. “If I seen someone bullying you of course I’d jump in and kick their ass. I’d make sure they couldn’t walk for days.”

I stared at him with a blank expression. Brothers, I almost forgot. Brothers do anything for each other. “Brothers?”

“Mhm, remember?” I nodded and he smiled brightly. 

“Yeah.” Though this may be temporary and he might be lying or may even be a psychopath I still for some reason wanna stick by him. I’m growing attached. 

I hate getting attached more than anything. But that smile he’s giving me right now is consuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t know this story is basically better read while listening to Flares by the script because yessss (*¯︶¯*)


	6. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT TO BE LONG SO MAKE YOUR PLAYLIST AND GET YOUR SNACKS READYYYY, TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF AND GET COMFORTABLE

It's been 8 months since then, me and Jimin were able to get along even better. Working and whenever we got home we'd eat what the old mans wife would cook for us. The days moved on easier when we were able to communicate each other more or telling the other when we'd be late getting home or how much we get paid so we could split the rent. 

Of course I tried to deny and saying him paying was unnecessary but he's hot-headed and doesn't wanna feel as if he owes me something. "It's hot."

"Yeah, no shit." Jimin kept groaning and whining the whole time about this crucial weather as if I was God and could make it cooler. 

He whined from where he lied on the bed. The old man had gave us a fan and it was in the middle of us shuffling back and forth. Jimin was sprawled out on my bed with a dirty white shirt and blue shorts, he took up my whole bed which led to me sitting on the floor in front of the couch. 

"I know I'm sorry." He sulked. I sighed and waved him off while mumbling small it's okay's. 

We were silent. Only the sound of the fan was heard and the birds outside the open window. My eyes averted to Jimin who was already staring back at me. "What?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and got up. Once he was in front of me he sat on his knees and leaned up some, a bit too close for my liking. Jimin pushed my bang back and brought something towards my hair which I soon noticed to be a purple clip. 

Pinning it to my hair then leaned back and smiled. "It was making your hair sweaty." He then did the same with his hair using a pink one. 

"Pink isn't a very manly color." It did go great with his orange hair though. 

"So."

"I hate purple." I complained and moved any access hair from my forehead. 

"So." He sat beside me with a huff, turning his attention towards the window. 

After a while we sat like that for a while. My muscle shirt constricting me and I had the urge to take it off but kept it on for his sake. That's a problem Jimin has, me getting undressed while he's in the room, he's like a little girl about it. 

I stared at him from the corner of my eye and sneakily rested my head in his lap with my body sprawled on the floor. 

"Hot." Jimin pushes my head off his lap making me whine and try to go back. "Jungkook-ah." He cried and pushed me off again. 

"Stop I'm sleepy, you took up my whole bed last night, remember?" He froze which made me turn to look up at him. Jimin showed hesitation before sighing and allowing me to lie my head in his lap. 

"Yay~" He rolled his eyes and turned his focus once again to the window. 

"Did you hear about the festival?" Festival?

"Festival?" Jimin looked down and nodded with a small smile. 

"It's July already?" I had asked and turned towards the useless fan that provided little to no cool air at all. 

Jimin nodded. "The lantern festival." Lantern fest-

"Huh- Ouch!" I shot up too fast and bumped heads with the groaning male. He rolled around holding his forehead and whining incoherent words. 

"Sorry~" He glared at me before rubbing the red area. I turned towards him and gave him my full attention, waiting patiently for him to continue. 

"I know what you're thinking.. 'the lantern festival? When have we ever done that. You've gotta be an idiot if you think I'm gonna believe that'." He mimicked and I nodded. 

"Yep that's exactly what I'm thinking." He smacked my shoulder with another strong glare. 

"It's real." 

"How? Nothing like that has ever happened and isn't that celebrated by the Japanese?" I asked in confusion and I'm guessing my answer was more than wrong. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and gave me an areyouserious look. "No it's Chinese you uncultured swine." He sighed. 

That's also something I noticed. Since he's seemed to warm up to me he says things despite how hurtful they might seem, he's so nice and sweet but when it comes to people he's warmed up to he's more relaxed and truthful. Though he never curses. 

"Well this year they decided to try the Chinese way of festivities. So they're gonna send lanterns up to their loved ones and make food stands with pretty lights and at the end show fireworks." He ranted and he had this shine in his eye with a happy child like aura and expression before it dissipated. 

"But we don't have the money.." Jimin suddenly said blankly. "I forgot, I don't even know why I always try to hype up festivals to anyone. I already know I can't go but it's an interesting topic to talk about." I frowned and shook my head. 

"When is it?" I asked and he groaned, throwing his head back on the couch. 

"Jungkook.." I shook my head again and folded my arms over my chest. 

"Nope tell me." 

"It doesn't matter, we can't go and like hell are you paying for me." I raised an eyebrow in a challenging way which he backed down from. 

"Tell me." 

"Jungkook."

"Jimin." He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them with an exasperated sigh. 

"It's two days from now." He murmured and I almost, just almost, didn't catch it. 

"We're going." I clapped and he shook his head. 

"No we aren't. Are you crazy? The food alone is like 7 or 8,000₩!!" I shrugged. I mean that is a lot for our terrible living but he seemed so happy about the idea of visiting the festival. 

"It's okay little brother no need to be so formal." I waved him off with a smile and he held a shocked look so I continued the small joke. "I know you love me, no need to be generous." 

"I'm not!!"

-

"Jinyoung hyung where's Jackson?" The older was attempting to lock a door where there was also sounds of loud screaming. 

"Oh, he isn't here right now." He replied and once he locked it, walked away. I looked back at the door and followed him. "Who's in there?"

"Nobody." He said bluntly. 

"Oh okay." There were more muffled shouts a few minutes later and I looked over at the brown haired male who was smiling. "Um do you hear that?"

Jinyoung looked over at me in, fake, confusion. "What ever do you mean?" 

I stared back at him, the same sounds being heard. "Is Jackson in the closet?"

"No." Was all he said before he walked towards his station and began cleaning up. Since I got suspended or five days for fighting again for fighting those same dudes, I decided to come to work early and get a few extra shifts in. 

I'm going to make sure I'm able to have enough for us by Friday, which is payday for me. "Hyung I'm gonna stay a little overtime and I came early to increase my pay a bit."

"As long as you checked in what time you showed up I'll tell Jooheon." I nodded and walked over to my station as well. 

"That's Jackson in the closet isn't it." The sound was starting to tick me off. 

"No." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the key from his desk to unlock the closet door. As I expected, Jackson came running out, he had a bandana over his mouth and hands tied behind his back. 

I chuckled and began untying the man. "What the hell!?" He shouted and I quickly regretted my actions. 

Jinyoung sat postured at his post while reading a book. "How'd you get stuck in the closet?" He asked calmly and flipped the page. 

"Y-You tied me up and— I'm gonna kill em..." Jinyoung shrugged and never took his eyes from the book, I held Jackson back from attacking. 

"It's not worth it!" I tried to calm him which seemed to work. 

Jinyoung chuckled and took a sip of his iced tea. "Not my fault you fell into my ropes, next time watch where you're going." 

Jackson fumed and began to struggle again. "Stop!!" 

•

Once we had all calmed down we sat in our stations and worked on different designing for tattoos, adding some things we thought would look good and fixing a few touch ups to previous ones. 

"So did you guys hear about the festival?" They looked up at me before back down at their drawings. 

"No." They said in unison. 

"Well yeah it's this Friday and-"

"Jungkook you know you have work." Jinyoung said with a small dash of pity in his voice. Okay yeah of course I knew that but that doesn't stop me from at least thinking about it. 

"But I was thinking I take off this Friday." 

"Can't, it's my day off. I'm going to my mothers grave Jungkook, it's her birthday." He sighed and I nodded. 

Of course I knew that and Jackson doesn't work night shifts and there's no doubt in my mind that he would bother to even stay over just for me. "Yeah, I know."

"Ask Jackson-"

"No." The blond haired said right off the back. I mean it was to be expected but...

It grew silent after that small conversation before Jackson decided to speak up. "What's the festival about?"

I looked up at the older and smiled. "It's called the Lantern Festival, their doing a Chinese styled festival." 

"So it's not your standard one?" I shook my head and he nodded with a thinking face. 

"I have work right after my shift here.. Minhyuk comes right after mine, maybe he'll be thoughtful and not tell boss if you don't come." He shrugged and Jinyoung through a wet cotton ball at him. 

Jackson grimaced and kicked it away. "Don't tell him that you idiot. You're gonna get him fired." 

"No it's okay hyung I wasn't thinking about doing that anyway." Okay I actually was but I've come up with a better plan. It's not smart but I wanna do this for Jimin. 

Jinyoung stared at me for a while before shaking his head with a disapproving look. "Don't do anything stupid Jungkook." 

I smiled my best smile and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I won't." Before he could continue with a worried expression a customer came in. 

With one more glance at me he approached the customer. Forgive me hyung for I have lied. "Oh, hello Rose." She smiled and bowed softly. 

"Hello, Jungkook."

-

"You haven't talked to us in forever!" Taehyung was clinging onto my neck like a koala while whining. 

"Shut the fuck up and get off!" I pushed him off which led to him falling on the floor. He groaned and stood up before tackling me into another hug. We were in the courtyard in front of a huge tree, there was little to no people outside today. 

I snuck in just because these idiots kept blowing up my phone with worried texts. A call apparently was not enough so I was actually forced to come, threatened, would you imagine that. 

Hoseok pulled him off and I silently thanked him. "It's true, we haven't seen each other in like a week." 

"Okay first off I have class with Tae and Hoseok I FaceTimed you yesterday." I pointed and they rolled their eyes. 

"It's not the same, you always go up with that orange haired boy to the roof." Taehyung then showed a, fake, hurt expression in which I grimaced at. "Does he mean more to you?" 

"Yes." The color seemed to drain from his skin and he held a shocked face which I chuckled at. 

Hobi patted his back and whispered small okay's in his ear but Taehyung didn't take it lightly and cried out loudly like an idiot which was annoying . "I'm sorry!" 

He stopped and laughed for some reason. "Jungkook's in love with this kid?" 

"First off he's the same age as you and probably older and second, he's like my little brother." He didn't say anything nor did Hobi and it seems as if they were calculating the world hardest math test in their head. 

"But if he's the same age as... " Taehyung said with furrowed eyebrows and I knew where he was going with this. 

"he's older than you so how—"

"That's beside the point!" I cut Hoseok off and he held his hands up in defense. "He's shorter than me and cuter so it's only natural that he's the younger."

"That's not how-"

"Shut up." I sat down on the grass in front of the tree and rested my head against it. 

The two sat on either side of me and copied my action causing me to chuckle. "So, how's life?"

"Bad." I answered. 

"We see, you got into two fights." I nodded. A bruise was still on my cheek but it was barely even visible though I got scolded by Jimin. 

"Yeah." 

"Why do you do that?" Tae had asked. I looked over at him in confusion, my head never leaving the bark of the tree. 

He rolled his eyes. "You act like we aren't here, Jungkook that's two fights you've gotten in. We didn't even know about it nor did you tell us you were beefing with these idiots."

I shrugged. "It's not like I didn't want to, just slipped my mind ya know?"

"No I don't know because I actually tell my friends when there's a problem." Taehyung spat causing me to sit up and look at the angry male. 

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" I asked. He was glaring at me so intently as if he was really angry at me despite being happy and clingy just a few seconds ago. 

"Because Jungkook I miss this.. where you wouldn't fight and get suspended and if you did you'd tell us there was a problem. Ever since you've met that kid it's as if we're suddenly not here.." I felt guilty, of course I knew they were here but at the time for some reason my mind was only on Jimin. 

Ever since he moved in my mind has been on him. Protecting him or helping him, he's my brother in my eyes, someone I relate to and console to. Since he's always with me it's like I kinda forgot these two even existed. Okay, wow I'm a shitty friend. 

"Yeah he's right, Kookie-ah. You've been getting in more trouble because of him, is he some kinda gang leader or mafia boss or something." Hoseok said and I quickly shook off the accusation. 

"Nah, just a normal sweet person. I just wanna protect him and help him in anyway possible for some reason. He always puts people before himself and that's a dangerous characteristic any person could have.." I admitted and they both stared at me. I had no idea what they were thinking and they weren't helping me with these blank expressions. 

Taehyung sighed loudly and collapsed onto my lap, his head actually. He looked up at me and I did the same at him before Hoseok placed his head beside his and now I was looking at two pair of eyes. 

"We're here for you, hell we've been here for you for a while and we aren't going anywhere. If you have another fight tell us, you know we can take up for ourselves." Tae smiled and said making Hoseok automatically agree. 

"Damn right." Hoseok said and flexed whatever muscle he had. "We're your brothers as well, if Jimin is your younger than we're your older brothers." 

A smile spread across my face without my acknowledgment. I would cry if I didn't have my pride. I didn't say anything but instead opening my arms and waiting for them to get the memo. 

They were acting like total idiots and trolling me. "What's he doing?" Hoseok asked. 

"I don't know but it looks like he thinks he could fly or something.." They feigned dumb and I was getting irritated and embarrassed. 

"Is he blushing—"

"Fine!" I put them down making the two laugh and sit up, engulfing me into a hug. 

I tried to push them off but got nowhere. "It's okay dongsaesong hyungs love you too." 

I threw up in my mouth. "Ew that's cringy don't say that and it's too late!" They didn't give up and continued hugging me to death. "Fine.."

I hugged them back and after a while I was about to speak but was cut off by a happy Taehyung. He pulled back from the hug and bounced up and down. "Did you guys hear about the festival?" 

I nodded and Hoseok did the same. "Let's go!!"

"Can't I have work.. also Jimin wanted to go." I sulked and rested my head against the tree again. 

"Jimin?" Hoseok asked and I nodded. 

"Yeah the 'kids' name is Jimin." He looked up as if he was thinking making me tilt my head in confusion. 

"I heard the name before but I don't know from where.." I shrugged and looked over at Tae. 

An idea hit me and I clasped both their hands in my mine. "Could you guys do me a favor and take him with you if you do go!" I begged and they furrowed their eyebrows. 

"Huh?" They raised an eyebrow and said in unison. "We know nothing about him."

"I know but he really wants to go and— just please.." I might not be able to go but I really want him to go, to get the experience of it at least. "I'll pay for all of his expenses.."

They were silent as I bowed at them, hoping they'd say yes. "Well there could be a way you could go but you're gonna have to be quick on your feet." Hoseok said. 

I finally looked up at them in confusion, they had smirks on their face and I was slowly starting to rethink my decisions. 

-

“No, no and no!” 

“Oh come on don’t be a wussy, put it on.” 

“Don’t touch me!!” 

“There we go, You look great.” Okay when I said I’d do anything to make sure Jimin goes, I didn’t mean putting on a kimono. 

“This is something I never thought I’d be first to wear.” Taehyung had on the same outfit but his contained more flowers while Hoseok had the same but wear lotuses. 

“It’s called a yukata and we were nice enough to get a you a blue one instead of a designed one.” Tae said and fixed the white looking thingy around my waist. 

Hoseok gave me some weird sandals that were terribly ugly and a fan. “This is too far.” 

“Aw don’t be embarrassed everyone is wearing these for the festival.” Hoseok reassures and smiles while fixing the opening of the yukata. 

“Can’t we close this to not show my chest—”

“No.” They said in unison and continued fixing this ugly robe. 

“Okay done.” The two backed away allowing me to look into the body mirror on the wall. We were in Taehyung’s room and for some reason he had already bought a lot of kimonos for some odd reason that I choose not to ask about. 

I checked myself out and I mean it wasn’t that bad. “Okay so what about work.” 

“Under your clothes are your emo black garments and just button up the shirt or leave it open if you want, I don’t care.” Tae started cleaning up the extra yukata’s or whatever the hell their called. 

The plan also sounded terrible. The festival is only a few ways away from my job but having to put this on again would be hell. I mean it’s just a robe that you tie but I can see this turning out bad. “I’m sure if you wore sandals they won’t ask questions.”

“Yeah it’s better than wearing those ugly timberlands that you were everyday.” Tae added to Hoseok’s words causing me to flick him off and look in the mirror again. 

I sighed and turned to the two. “For Jimin..” They nodded causing me to as well. “Okay then, now all I have to do is call him.” 

I took out my phone and typed in the said males number. After a few beeps he finally picked up. “Jiminie~”

-

“No.” 

“Oh, come on give it a try.” Once he had came over it was already hard just getting him inside the home, saying he shouldn’t intrude which took almost an hour. 

“Jungkook you could get fired. I don’t want you to get fired because of me.” He said. The boy was against the door though we offered him a seat on the bean bag near Tae’s bed. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to deny that well known fact. “I don’t have work today.”

“Yes you do, you have work every Friday, you always come home late because of it.” He stayed as a matter of factly. “You look funny in that outfit.” 

“Don’t change the subject, no I don’t have work today. It’s closed due to the festival.” I know I shouldn’t lie to him and hell if he finds out he might give me the silent treatment for years. 

He looked at me in suspicion. “Well, no, I’m still not going because I don’t want you to pay for me. There’s no need for you to do that Jungkook-ah.” His gaze shifted downward and he looked so adorable with the little pout on his face. 

“Cute, but I want to, remember what we agreed on.” Jimin glared before relaxing and breathing deeply. 

“Jungkook..” 

“Jimin.” 

He sighed and pouted again. “Come on it’ll be fun~” I bounced over to him and pulled his cheek. He swatted my hand away before nodding. 

“Yay we’ve made up and all that, now put this on.” Taehyung got up from where he sat on the bed and skipped over to Jimin with a baby blue kimono with light blue lilies. 

“No.” 

“Oh come on.” Tae huffed. “It’ll look cute and you have to really get the feel of the festival.” 

“I don’t wanna taint it, it looks expensive.” I wrapped my arms around Jimin’s neck from behind and rocked side to side. 

“Now since I’ve touched you’ve tainted my Kimono, you aren’t gonna let me have a tainted kimono all by myself.” I tried to act cute and sulked so he’d agree which seemed to work. He rolled his eyes with a giggle before nodding. 

Once Tae and Hoseok perfected the Yukata or Kimono or whatever we left. “Why do I need this fan?” 

“Because it makes you look even cuter, who knew orange went good with blue.” Taehyung smiled. 

“It doesn’t.” 

“But that’s beside the point.” The idiot said and straightened out his flower designed one with a huff. “And you look cute Jiminie, like a little kid. It’s adorable.” He cooed causing the orange haired boy to blush. 

“Stop, no I don’t.” I laughed at how red his face had gotten before pulling out my phone to check the time. 6:34. Okay I gotta get to work at 7. 

Well this is how the plan is going down. I’m going to do both, not my plan nor idea but instead Tae’s and Hoseok’s though I did think about doing it but let the plan go. I’m shuffling between the two, going to the festival for a few minutes and making up some excuse to leave for work. 

Doesn’t sound too smart does it? Yeah, I know. They’re are going to try and make sure Jimin is having so much fun he doesn’t even notice I’m missing. If he asks they’ll say I went to the restroom or probably stopped while they were walking to get something. 

I’ll have to make up something for work on my own though. I’m sure we aren’t even gonna have customers. “We’re here!!” Jimin exclaimed happily when seeing the many lights and lanterns on stands. 

He ran up to one of the stands that had weird circle things on sticks. “Dango!!” Tae joined and Jimin looked at him in confusion. 

“Dango?” I asked as me and hoseok approached the two. Taehyung had started talking to the woman then handed her money who in return gave him 5 Dango on a sticks to him. 

Taehyung had turned to Jimin in an attempt to hand him one. “No, that was unnecessary I could have gotten it myse-”

“Jimin.” I stopped the blabbering boy and gestured for him to just get it. He looked at me with a wiry expression before nodding and grabbing it. 

“Thank you.” All 3 of us watched as he smelled it cutely before taking a bite out of it. Jimin chewed it slowly and just as we was about to ask if it was good his face turned red and a bright smile was on his face almost reaching his eyes. 

“This is amazing!” He exclaimed as he took another bite from the colored balls on a stick. 

“Yeah?” I asked and took one from Tae as well. I sniffed it just as Jimin did earlier and it didn’t smell too bad. I took a bite and it was sorta sweet, but it was a good sweetness. 

After that Hoseok took one and Tae began eating one. “I just realized you got an extra who’s it for?” I asked seeing as though there were one in each of his hands. 

“For me of course duh.” He took a bite from both and started walking. 

“Fatass.” 

“I heard that.” The three of us laughed and followed the male while Jimin basically gawked at the many lights and lanterns. I checked the time and seen it was 6:52, I sighed and looked at Jimin once more. 

I smiled at how happy he seemed, my fuel for me to keep going with the plan. “I gotta go to the bathroom I’ll call you guys when I’m done you can continue.”

Taehyung and Hoseok already know what’s going on so they just nodded but of course Jimin had to be the worrying person he is. “I’ll go with you or we could just wait here, I’m not in any rush.”

Fucking “um I gotta do number two if you know what I mean.” I said awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck, he stared at me in suspicion before nodding. 

“Fine.” He turned and I was about to leave before he yelped. “TAEHYUNG YOU LIED WE’RE THE ONLY PEOPLE WEARING THIS!!” 

I looked around and to my surprise no one was wearing these clothes except the people working at stands. Everyone else was in formal wear. “Oh haha, I didn’t wanna dress like this alone so I thought it’d be nice to make you guys wear it too.” 

Taehyung had a smile on his face but Jimin ears were red and he looked around as though he was embarrassed. I took that as my chance to slip away and run to the tattoo shop. 

Fuck, this robe is more harder to take off then I thought. Once I got it off I folded it and put it on a box beside the shop, buttoned my shirt up and ran inside to be met with Minhyuk. 

The male was sitting in Jinyoung’s station reading a book of some sort. “Hey hyung.” I greeted and he only waved not even sparing me a glance. He’s not a bad person, believe me, it’s just when there’s a book in his hand your existence isn’t present. 

I’m gonna find an excuse in 30 minutes but right now I have nothing to do. I’m sure a customer won’t come to take away my time-

“Rose.” She walked in with a smile. Please don’t tell me you’re getting a tattoo and want me to do it. 

“Hey Jungkook.” She greeted. I approached her and that same blush she wore every time she came here was evident. 

Rose coughed and made eye contact with me. “I was wondering if you could do a specific tattoo for me today.” She held up a picture she must have drew, it was nicely detailed nonetheless and I was tempted to give it a try. 

“Oh um, I’m quite busy could you mind asking Minhyuk.” Her expression changed from a blush to a sulk and disappointing look in 5 seconds. 

“Oh okay, I just thought it’d be— I’ll just come tomorrow.” Damn I feel bad, she held her journal to her chest and walked away. Don’t call for her. Don’t call for her. Don’t call for her. 

“Hey-” think of Jimin. That bright eye smile consumed my mind, his so happy expression when he seen the lanterns. That disappointed look he’s have if he seen I left him. 

She turned and I mentally slapped myself. “Yeah.. see you tomorrow.” Rose smiled small and nodded before fully leaving. 

“Your gonna let your girlfriend walk out like that, shameful.” Minhyuk said with his book on his chest and shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Shut up.”

-

I looked around and seen no signs of Jungkook, he didn’t even call. It’s been like 25 minutes since he left, I hope he’s okay. I couldn’t even get into it like I wanted to thought Taehyung and Hoseok hyung trued. 

“Come on Jimin lets scoop fish.” I’m into it now. I smiled and dashed towards the two and the many fish in the tank. I was so busy gawking that I didn’t even notice the two back away. 

The man behind the both had on water styled yukata with pretty blue fishes designed in a swivel of water. “Would you like to try?” 

“Um.. yes please.” I brought a few change with me to pay for myself just so Jungkook didn’t have to. I dug in the inside pockets of the robe and was about to pull out something before a deep voice was heard in my ear. 

“Here you go.” I turned and seen Jungkook handing the man money from behind me and stopping my arm with his free one. He finally looked at me with a smile. “I’m back.”

“Sorry for taking so long.” I waved him off and shook my head. 

“No, I was just worried. Aw~ little Jiminie was worried about his big bro.” He teased and I couldn’t help the blush that covered my face and ears. 

“I’m older than you.” Jungkook shrugged and handed me a scoop, my attention was back on the many different colored fish. I seen a pretty baby blue one and was going for that one. 

I stuck the scoop in the tank and chased it with my weapon of capture but it slipped away making me scoop a green one. Jungkook laughed and I pouted. “Would you like to go again?”

Jungkook nodded to the man in signaling if I wanted to but I shook my head. “I’m okay with this one.”

The man nodded and placed it in a small clear bag full of water and tied it with a pretty red string. I thanked him and we walked away. “It’s ugly.”

“Shut up.” I scoffed and looked at the fish up close. It was honestly pretty in my eyes especially with the distinct yellow on the sides. “It’s pretty.”

I felt him staring at me causing me to look over at him. “Okay then it’s pretty to me too, what are you gonna name it.”

I thought for a minute and looked at the fish more, thinking of a name. “Maybe... Chim or Chimmy.” The fish looked back at me before swimming around some more. 

“He doesn’t like it.” Jungkook commented. 

“Yes he does, look at him.” I gestured to how happy he was swimming around. We approached Taehyung and Hoseok and continued our way through the crowd in the festival. 

-

Okay this has been happening frequently now. Jungkook is always finding a way to leave us, I thought I was going crazy but he leaves every 30 minutes. Like now he’s been gone for 25 minutes and he’s about to come in 3..2...1–

“Hey guys you left me.” Taehyung and Hoseok laughed but something made me believe they knew what was going on. 

“Jungkook maybe you should hook arms with me so we don’t get lost.” I requested and he grimaced. 

“That’s incest Jimin.” 

My face heated while had a smirk on his face. “Th-That’s not what I-I.. never mind.” I walked away from the group and continued down the path. 

“I’m kidding Jimin-ah.” An arm was thrown around my shoulder which I ignored both the arm and his presence. 

We walked and looked at everything Taehyung and Hoseok paying for me despite me telling them it’s okay. Watching Chinese dragon plays or listening to stories. It was honestly educational. 

Now it was time for the fireworks. I’ll actually be in front, watching, instead of only hearing from my apartment. I could barely keep still they were starting in less than 30 minutes and I couldn’t wait. 

“Jungko-” I turned and didn’t see the male. Of course he left again, I turned to the many people y’all among themselves and some were by the river or on the bridge watching lanterns float up. Mom. They say your loved ones can see and watch over you when you send lanterns up or sail them down the river, afterwards you pray over them. 

I smiled, it was something interesting the Chinese did for the dead. Maybe.. no never mind that. 

It’s not important 

-

“Jungkook why do you keep leaving?” After 16 minutes of ignoring me ever once I had gotten here Minhyuk had asked. 

“I left my sibling alone at home and had to make sure she was okay.” Minhyuk looked at me in suspicion but continued reading his book. 

“Whatever.” I nodded and sat at my station. As I thought we had no customers due to the festival so I never had anything to do other than clean supplies and stack cups. 

My break was in 10 minutes and so of course I was gonna be gone for it. “Oh and the boss is coming by any minute now, I don’t know why and I don’t care why but if you plan on leaving again don’t get caught.”

See what I tell you he’s not a bad guy- “because I’m not lying for you.” Ignore that. 

“Yes sir~.” After that it was quiet again except the sound of my finger tapping the counter. I got up and walked over to the red sofa and lied on the soft cushions of it. 

Minutes passed and passed and I was starting to feel tired by each tick from the clock. “Jungkook!” 

I jumped up and seen Minhyuk glaring at me. “No sleeping on the job.” I rolled my eyes but complied and sat up. Checking my watch my heart nearly stopped, it was almost time for the fireworks. At least I think it was Tae just told me it around 8 and my shift doesn’t end til 9. 

“I gotta go check on my sister.” I panicked. I mean it was true panic because I was a bit later than usual, it’s been 35 minutes. Jimin is going to kill me. I ran out and to the festival at full speed, ducking and dodging through the crowd. 

“Jimin.” I called to the male sitting in the grass. 

“Jungkook.” He turned with a small smile. Taehyung and Hoseok were by the river watching the lanterns run down the water. 

“Why aren’t you over there with them?” Jimin shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Why’d you change?” He said and I looked at him dumbfounded before looking down at my attire. “Oh.”

Fuck fuck shit fuck. “Oh i took it off in the bathroom and left it in there.” I got up abruptly causing him to jump. “I’m sorry I’ll be back let me go get it.”

Tae will kill me if someone steals that thing. I ran back to the tattoo shop, thanking God for my good stamina, and grabbed it. I then sprinted back to the older. 

“See that didn’t take long.” I said and put it on. He looked at me in suspicion causing me to sit beside him in attempts to change the subject. “What time do the fireworks start?” 

“In 10 more minutes, I thought they started earlier but I was wrong.” He stated making me nod. 

“Did you have fun?” I asked. That was the objective to make sure he had fun. I just noticed he had that weird green fish in his lap, Jimin looked down at the fish and moved his legs around a bit making the fish move. 

He didn’t meet my eyes but instead stared at the fish. “Jungkook... why do you keep leaving?”

The question honestly surprised me though nonetheless I expected him to ask it. “I honestly don’t mean to, I just would get lost at the many things or have to use the restroom.” I lied. 

“But it’s every 30 minutes.” He stated. I knew Jimin was smart and I should’ve expected him to catch on but despite it I thought he’d let it pass if he was having fun. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. 

He tended before relaxing and I felt his head on mine causing me to smile wider at the action. “I didn’t know I’m sorry.” My phone vibrated in my pocket, I picked it up without checking who it was and placed it on my ear. 

“Hello.”

“Boss, is on his way.” I heard Minhyuk say causing me to sigh. 

“Fuck.. okay.” I was getting ready to get up before I felt a hand stop me. Jimin grabbed my arm and was pulling me down to him. 

“I-I know it’s none of my business and I s-shouldn’t stop you but p-please stay.” He pleaded without making eye contact. My heart softened incredibly fast, his hand wasn’t holding me too tightly so I could have slipped away but to me he was already pulling me down. 

I nodded and sat down beside him. “The fireworks are starting soon and Taehyung bought sparklers. He also won you a teddy bear.” I laughed and looked over at the said male who had two bears beside him with a bag of sparklers. 

Some kid, maybe under 10, ran up and took the bag before running making Tae panic before chasing him like an idiot. Hoseok just laughed as he watched the male chase the child. “Idiot” 

“It must be nice to have friends.” I nodded with a small sigh. “Now that I think about it I don’t have any. Jungkook you’re so different from me yet you choose to stay beside me.” He said and I only shrugged. 

“I really like you. You also have Taehyung and Hoseok, they did everything they could to make sure you were happy right.” I looked over at the male and he was already looking at me with glowing dark brown eyes. 

He looked even more astonishing due to the moons light illuminating from his skin. “And besides..” I lied my head on his shoulder again with a big smile. 

“You have me.”

Before he could say anything small dusts of light flew into the night sky before bursting into arrays of colors. I leaned up to see the olders expression and I wasn’t dissatisfied with his surprised and shocked expression. He was in awe. 

“That’s maroon and purple, turquoise and vermilion. That’s viridian and indico..” I smiled as he listed every color he seen, he really is an artist, the simplest of colors amaze him and he’s able to identify them in meters of seconds. 

Taehyung and Hoseok ran over to us with sparklers in their hands. “Here let’s light em.” They handed them out to the two of us and lit them. Jimin stared at it, once again, in amazement and got closer to the ground with a hand on his knee as he stared at the flickering stick. 

I lit mine and decided to be funny and act as if I’d touch Tae with it. “Stop Jungkook.” I smirked and got closer. “You look sinister and like a pedophile at the same time.” 

I chased him around with it in attempts to touch him with it but he was faster than I thought. “Stop running and take it.” 

“I’m calling the police!” I heard a unfamiliar laugh making me stop and turn towards the sound. It was Jimin, I’ve never heard him laugh other than small giggles or chuckles but this it was heavenly. 

He stopped when he noticed I was looking and smiled. This wasn’t his normal smile, it reached his pretty eyes, a beautiful wide eye smile that made him glow. “Aw~”. I couldn’t help but coo and drop the stick before pouncing the other into a hug. 

“You’re so adorable” He tensed just like last time but this time he took even longer to relax. I hugged him tighter and swayed side to side with the male in my arms. 

“Jungkook let me go, it’s hot.” Jimin whined but I simply ignored him. “Kookie-ah~.” Kookie..

I froze and kept replaying the voice in my head. I’m going to nose bleed, calm.. calm. “No especially not after calling me that.”

“Okay.” He said and finally relaxed before hugging me back. 

“You’re finally going to admit to being my younger brother.” I said with confident tone but it was demolished when he shook his head. 

“I’m older than you, I’m the older brother.” Jimin said as a matter of factly. I snorted and rolled my eyes. 

“That’s beside the point, you’re cuter.” Jimin scoffed and lied his head on the front of my shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He suddenly said. I looked down at the man in my arms and smiled. 

I knew exactly what he was talking about but I love to tease him. “I mean of course, you’re the cutest thing in the world besides pikachu and—”

“No, thank you for today. You didn’t have to yet you decided to bring me to the festival. I know I can be reluctant to you helping me but I really appreciate it.” He admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“Of course, hell, I’d do it again.” Jimin rolled his eyes and looked over at the sea of people looking at the fireworks show that seemed to be coming to an end. I accomplished my mission, he’s happy because of me that’s good. 

My phone rang, with a smile on my face, I pulled it out and answered. “Hello~”

“Where the hell are you at?! I told you boss was on the way and NOW instead of on the way he’s actually here.” Shit shit, I forgot. No, mission is about to be failed. “I lied for your ass though and this is gonna be the last time.”

Don’t panic, calm. I looked down at Jimin who was still looking at the fireworks. “Oh, what’d you say?”

“Does that really matter? Fine, I told him you left your phone at the house and would be back any minute.” I nodded and sighed. 

“I’m on my way.” At the Jimin looked up at me with worry in his eyes. I scanned around for Taehyung and Hoseok but was met with neither. Where the hell could they be?!

“We’re back though you two love birds probably didn’t notice we left.” Hoseok announced making me sigh in relief. I softly pushed the older back who was staring at me with confused eyes. 

“We brought Dango.” I heard Tae said but I continued to ignore him. 

“I’ll be back Jiminie, I promise.” He nodded which surprised me that he didn’t make a big fuss or ask where I was going off to this time. I waved to Tae and sprinted off to the tattoo shop. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call up Minhyuk but of course things don’t go as smoothly as possible. 

“Jungkook where are you coming from?” So rough that smoothness lost its definition. Jooheon, aka my boss, was outside of all times of any time. “Why are you wearing that weird robe?” 

I looked down at my attire and froze. I’m gonna have a panic attack, I’m gonna have a mental breakdown, breathe. “Oh, I decided to wear this to get in the mood with the festival since I couldn’t go.”

“Then why is there a sparkler sticking out the front of it.” What? And to my surprise there was actually a used sparkler in the front of it. Actually it look as if someone taped it there, I’m not even gonna try to act like I don’t even know who did it. Taehyung..

“Is there something you have to tell me Jungkook?” I sighed abruptly and held my head down. Well this didn’t go as I planned, I’m gonna get fired and paying rent this week is going to be even harder. Fucking blew half of it on the festival. 

“I’m sorry I have to say this but things aren’t adding up, looks as though you skipped work to go to the festival.” Hell, he was right and there’s noting I can even remotely do about it. God I’m so stupid, thinking I could do two things at once. But then again it paid off for Jimin, he was happy and that’s honestly all that matters. 

“You’re right sir.” I couldn’t even make eye contact, already knowing where this was most like likely going. 

“Jungkook you were my best, why?” I didn’t answer, I couldn’t, he wouldn’t care it’d just be known as over something stupid. “Well I’m sorry I have to do this bu—”

“Jungkook why are you here?”oh look things can get worst. 

“Jimin?” I turned and the said male was standing behind me breathing heavily. Behind him were a flustered and tired Taehyung and Hoseok. 

“W-We tried stopping him but he couldn’t help but to chase after you seconds after you left.” Hoseok rambled before attempting to catch his breath again. 

Jimin’s eyes were glued to me the whole time, he looked hurt, worried, and angry all at the same time. “Why’d you lie?”

“Jimin..”

“No, Jungkook. Why’d you lie? You knew you had work. Now you’re gonna get fired because of me aren’t you?” I sighed and walked closer to the male who only took a step back. “This is my fault isn’t it?”

His questions were thrown randomly and I could sense him getting ready to blame himself for everything. “No, Jimin it’s not your fault.” I tried to reassure but he only shook his head. 

“Yes it is, I shouldn’t have told you about it. I just thought it’d be a good topic to talk about but I should’ve kept my mouth closed.” I rested my forehead in my palm, when Jimin got like this it was hard to tell him he was worth it and that I wanted to do it for him. “Why’d you lie Jungkook!?”

“Because I wanted to do something nice for you. Jimin, you treat the world as if it’s better than you, you put everyone before you no matter if it hurts you. You’re an amazing human being who deserves the world but you don’t know that so I wanted to show you that I’d do anything to make you happy just as you did for me.” I said. 

He only stared at me with a blank expression. I sighed and bowed low. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t ever lie to you again Jimin-ah.”

“I don’t know much about this bro code stuff but you broke it.” I chuckled and leaned back up. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “But of course I’ve broken it before too and lied. So it wouldn’t be right to get mad.” I nodded with a smirk. 

“Even then I would’ve forgave you idiot. You didn’t have to tell me all those things, to be honest you deserve the world for doing this for me.” Though he didn’t give me that beautiful eye smile this one did reach his eyes which made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I’m a weirdo, oh my god. 

“Thank you.” He said and I shooed away the thanks. I’d do it any day, hell this was a simple thing. “Brothers?” He held out his pinky which I linked with mine. 

“Mhmm, brothers.” I heard a voice clear their throat making me quickly turn around and drop the olders pinky. I forgot the situation I was in at the moment. 

Jooheon or boss was looking at us with a small smile which had me confused. “Did you bring me anything?”

“Huh?” I asked. 

“Did you get me anything?” He was serious. I looked everywhere and then back at him. “U-Um..”

“Here you go.” I heard Jimin speak up and then hand him a Dango on a stick and what seemed to be mochi wrapped in a light red small bag. Jooheon stared at it, more like examined it, and grabbed the treats. “There really good, though I haven’t tried the mochi yet but I’m sure it’s good too.”

Jimin was stood in front of the man who was really taller than him. He looked like a teen compared to Jooheon. I should really ask him how tall he is. 

“How old are you kid?” Boss asked and I coughed. 

“22.” Jimin said and Jooheon choked. I wanted to laugh but I’m already on the verge of getting fired so I have to hold it in. 

Jooheon looked at me for confirmation for which I nodded. “O-Oh, Thank you Jimin, right.” Jimin nodded and took a step back so he was standing right beside me. 

“Your welcome.” The boy bowed small and I couldn’t help but smile at his manners. 

“Jungkook you’re not fired.” B-Bitch. My soul has left my body and is now partying somewhere in a mystical land. “Jungkook!”

“Huh?!” Jooheon laughed and took a bite of the Dango. 

“If you pull something like this you’re gone next time. You never give me problems so don’t start. Though I know you’re gonna do it again, this boy seems to make you do crazy things.” I nodded because hell he was right. 

“Damn right.” I said proudly and threw my arms over Jimin who just facepalmed and attempted to push me off. 

“I have to go but let this be a warning Jungkook.” He pointed and I nodded. “Also Jimin keep this idiot in check please, he may do stupid things but he always has a reason. Remember that。Jimin nodded and with that Jooheon walked inside. 

I heard exasperated sighs come from behind me. I turned and seen the two give me a tired look making me turn into the devil himself. “Jungkook you’re scaring me.” Taehyung chuckled. 

“Oh, so many things that I’m going to do to you two, especially you Tae Tae.” I stalked over to the two and was about to strangle them both before I felt a small hand grab my arm. 

“Stop, Jungkook it’s my fault for leaving. They helped me out a lot today when you weren’t there and they actually were.” Shade? “You should thank them.”

“You should thank them.” I mimicked. He gave me a look which kinda scared me but I’m not gonna admit it. “Thank you, you guys really helped me out today. Do I have an ounce of money left.”

They cleared their throats and rocked back and forth on their heels. “Well, the 5 extra Dango sticks and mochi we bought was with the last of your money.” Hoseok said and handed me two teddy bears. 

“Jimin played and one these for you also.” At that I smirked and turned towards a blushing Jimin.  
“Oh?”

“S-Shut up, I didn’t-” he stuttered before making me squeeze the male to death in my arms. “Let me go!” I shook my head and swayed side to side. 

“Thank you Jimin-ah, you can name them for me.” He got quiet which led me too confusion so I pulled back to look at the male, only light was the red from the sign of the tattoo shop and flicking street lights. 

He looked at the two bears and grabbed the bunny one. “Kookie and..” He grabbed the koala and looked at it closely. “I don’t know, let’s call him koala.”

“So original.” 

“Shut up.” I laughed and pulled back. 

“Where’s chimmy?” The ugly fish was nowhere to be seen. He pointed behind me making me turn and seen it was in Hoseok’s hands. I nodded and grabbed Kookie and Koala. “Let’s go then.”

“What about your work.” Jimin asked and I quickly shooed away the thought. 

“I was off minutes ago.” I said and looked at the male. “Hey Jiminie how tall are you?”

“5’7.” I choked before laughing. He was red and it was the most adorable thing in the world to be honest. When he got angry, he looked like an angry child. “S’not funny.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” I investigated him some more until he turned my way with a confused and pissed off expression.

“What?” He asked. We were walking down the sidewalk and this robe was starting to feel hot, same for Jimin who was sweating. 

“You look like a boiled mochi when you’re angry.” I smiled sincerely. 

“Shut up, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was gone be long. Shoutout to everybody reading, I love you for loving these two with me!!


	7. The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ㅇㅅㅇ

"I had gotten a fish bowl for Chimmy." The said fish was swimming around in its new bowl freely. Jungkook started poking the bowl as if it was the most fascinating creature on earth. 

"Don't do that idiot." Jimin popped Jungkook's hand causing the younger to pout and pull back. It's been a month since then. They've been able to keep the fish living in a open clear bag they sat on the seat in front of the window. 

Jungkook would occasionally or every other day buy fish food from downstairs while Jimin would complain about how he didn't have to because it's his fish. Jungkook would retort with, it's our fish because we're taking care of it together. 

Jimin would sigh and resume to let Jungkook buy the fish food. "For you to be broke you sure do buy a lot." The older mumbled yet Jungkook heard and rolled his eyes. 

"Being broke has nothing to do with providing. As long as you work anything is possible." It was Jimin's turn to roll his eyes. He walked away from the fish and sat on Jungkook's bed. 

"Says the one who almost got fired." Jimin pulled out a sketchbook from his back and a thick book along with a notebook. He sat criss-crossed and opened the book. 

Jungkook watched his actions with a scowl before scoffing and closing the book. "That was months ago."

"Month." Jimin corrected and opened the book again. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before sighing with a chuckle and sitting behind Jimin on the bed. He leaned back to where both their backs touched and ignored the whines of protests from Jimin. 

"Oh and Jimin, there's this girl I might bring over today." At that the older halted with his complaints. 

"D-Do I have to leave?" Jimin knew a day like this would come where Jungkook would bring a girl over and she'd become the light of his life. He'd soon kick Jimin out because he was taking up space. 

Jimin had so many negative scenarios bottled up in his mind, so many that it was crazy. "Ew, of course not babe it's nothing like that. She's an artist as well but she goes to a different college. She wants to check out my artworks." And then she'll slowly check out you and you'll leave me to dispose of. Jimin thought. 

"That's gay." He decided to change the topic to erase the poor thoughts corrupting his brain. This took Jungkook by surprise, he rolled off his back and lied his head on the book in his lap. 

"What is?" The younger asked with his head tilted in confusion as he looked up at the older. 

Jimin snorted and pulled the book from under his head. "Don't call me babe, are you into incest or something." He sat the book on Jungkook's face so he could continue reading from it. 

Jungkook pushed the book down past his eyes to where it was still covering his nose and mouth but exposed his eyes. "I mean if I had a brother like you then of course."

Jimin grimaced and pushed the younger off his lap in a squeal of disgust. "You're disgusting."

"I was joking Jimin-ah~" He reached for the older But was rejected and pushed off the bed. "Ow!" His top half on the floor with his bottom half slowly falling off the bed. 

"What's her name?" Jimin couldn't help but ask, his mind attempting to ignore the immense thoughts. Once again Jungkook was caught off guard, he rolled backwards and when he sat upwards on the floor he looked at Jimin in confusion. 

"Rose." Rose? 

"Pretty name." Jungkook shrugged and suddenly grew bored of the topic. He crawled over to Jimin with prowling eyes making the older shiver in slight fear. 

"Baby brother that hurt my back, come kiss it better." He climbed on the bed making Jimin back away. The olders grimace returned and he pressed his foot against Jungkook's chest to keep him away. 

"No you idiot, kiss it yourself." The younger shook his head and grabbed his ankle. Jimin tried to make a run for it but was pulled back. 

"I can't, your brother does so much for you but you can't do the same back." Jimin scoffed and wiggled his foot to get out of his hold. 

Jungkook kept pulling him back until he was beneath him. "What are you my mother or my brother." 

"Both." The younger pulled him into a hug and rolled around with the male in his embrace. 

"Jungkook move this is weird." The older complained but Jungkook tuned him out. 

"Y'all hear something cause I don't hear nothing." Jimin sighed and just let the male hold him. Jungkook finally stopped rolling once they were on their sides and played with the shorter males hair. 

It was silent between the two and Jimin just kept sighing the entire time. "Do you mind staying while she's here?"

Jimin looked up at the younger who was already staring back down at him. He was handsome, beautiful. Jimin couldn't help but think, he unconsciously brought a hand up to touch his hair that was falling on the bed and his forehead due to his position. 

"Why?" He asked and Jungkook closed his eyes, loving the feeling of having his hair played with. 

"Cause I don't wanna be alone with her. She's just a friend and nothing more but something tells me she's catching different vibes." Jimin rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Of course." He said. 

Jungkook smiled and the action made Jimin smile as   well. "Yay~" He relaxed into the older's hand as if he was a dog and it made Jimin grimace. 

"Ew, you're enjoying this way too much. Our position is passing the border lines of straight." Jimin chuckled. Jungkook began purring and giving his best aegyo causing Jimin to attempt to roll away but was still captured by the male. 

"Ewww don't purr, weirdo!"  

-

"You didn't have work at the cafe today right?" Jin was putting away books on the tray while Jimin picked gum from under the tables. 

During an intense battle of paper-rock-scissors, Jin ended up winning so he had to pick the gum while the older put up books. "Nope."

"Oh, so what'd you do? Got any studying for art done?" The orange haired shook his head and pulled the gum off his glove before throwing it in a bucket. 

"Nope, Jungkook pestered me the whole day until we had classes." After he picked the last gum from one of the tables he sighed and started walking towards the next one. "I just wanna go home and finish re-reading your books."

Jin laughed and finished up the rest of the books. "You hype my books up way too much." The Brown haired male smiled and sat down at the table Jimin was currently picking gum from under. 

He placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "They're just really good, especially how the two hated each other with a burning passion but the male was able to subdue his enemy to his will." 

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a psychopath." Jimin peeked from under the table and smiled at him. 

"Don't smile like that." Jin flicked his forehead causing the younger to go back under the table. "I'm making a new book." 

At that Jimin flew back from under the table and on his knees in front of the older. "W-What? What's it called? Why didn't you post about it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He bombarded the older with questions making Jin laugh in amusement. 

Jimin blushed and looked at the ground. "It's called Home."

"Home?" Jimin perked back up. "Is it another Romance novel?" 

Jin thought for a minute and shrugged. "It's something like that but more of a deeper meaning than just a relationship."

"Like love?" The younger had asked. Jin chuckled at his lost and confused expression. 

"Jimin love can be in a relationship and without. Such as family love or love for your best friend." Of course Jimin knew that. He's not dense. He was speaking fairly moreover of the said boy and girl or stereotypical love tragedy or what the characters experienced for one another. 

"I know that hyung, I mean- is that the deeper meaning?" Jimin reassured and grabbed the bucket before walking over to the trash can and attempting to dump it without the use of his hands. 

Jin placed a finger over his lips before winking at the smaller. "Have to read to find out."

The younger pouted cutely before whining. "Oh come on hyung you know I'm gonna read it anyway." Jin laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"I know I know but I don't wanna spoil it for you my love." Jimin sighed and nodded. Now he was excited, he was smiling but it was very small, he didn't wanna gross the older out. 

"I'm gonna get back to work, gotta rearrange some books and boxes in the back that I just put on the cart." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"You have to put all of them up and rearrange them through genres?" Jin sighed but nodded making the younger shake his head. 

"Nope, I won paper rock scissors so it's my duty. You lost, remember?" He said and started moving the cart to the back. Jimin sighed with a smile and thought of ways to repay the older back. 

His shift went by quick and before he knew it, it was night time. He bid his goodbyes to Jin and started on his way down the empty sidewalk. The usual cars that passed by were no longer heard. 

He felt uneasy, not only because he was alone in the dark but because he thought he was the only one. An extra pair of footsteps were heard from behind him making his mind go crazy. 

'Maybe I'm just overthinking it' he attempted to reassure himself but it had quickly left as it had came. He stopped along with the footsteps before he continued walking and the sound was once again heard. 'I'm gonna die'

Jimin took a deep breath before turning around but seen there was nobody there. As he was about to turn around he was blindfolded by an unknown person. 

"Hold still." The man warned but for some odd reason Jimin could recognize the voice but had forgotten who it belongs to. Without words Jimin head butted him in the chin due to his height making the figure release his grip

"S-Sorry!" He shouted as he ran off and as fast as he could. His mind was spinning and he felt like crying but he couldn't. He just wanted to get back to Jungkook safely, he felt as if he was being chased now. 

Because of that sense it made him run faster. Jimin made it to the bodega and ran inside the shop, he didn't see the old man but instead a young boy. He bowed small before bending over and trying to catch his breath. 

He looked out the window to make sure they were gone and when he didn't notice anyone he sighed shaky. "Hey, are you okay?"

"J-Jungkook.." was the only thing his mind could correctly process right now. He walked away from the window and ran up the stairs in a hurry, almost tripping over a few steps. Jimin rushed down the hallway before he made it to his door and thanked God that it was unlocked. 

"It's just something about a young boy in tights that makes my loids quiver." He heard Jungkook say on the phone but the male froze and eyes widened when he had noticed Jimin's presence. 

"Jimin, don't get the wrong idea me and Taehyung were just joking about what.." He got closer and noticed the distress and tired expression the male had. His clothes were ruffled and he was sweating. "pedophiles.. would.. say?"

"Baby what happened?" Once the older had seen Jungkook's face he felt so at ease. He hugged the younger and buried his face in his black shirt. "Hey Tae I'm gonna have to call you back.."

Jungkook hung up the phone on a confused Tae and threw it on his bed. He waddled over to the said area and sat down on it. The brown haired pulled back to get a better look at him. He wasn't crying though he looked like he wanted to but he did look sad and the first time Jungkook saw him, he looked scared. 

"Jimin-ah, What happened?" Jimin knew that question would come but he wasn't even remotely ready for it. He felt stupid for rushing in the room like this but he wasn't thinking, his body just craved Jungkook's safety. 

Not even of his own accord but he felt as if this instinct could be a terrible thing in the future. "Nothing."

"Don't even dare to give me that." Jungkook said sternly. 

Jimin nodded. His voice wouldn't come to him. When he opened his mouth nothing, not even words would form. "I-I.. I.. I..I-I—"

The older was cut off by arm wrapping around his neck in a hug. Jungkook lies back with Jimin still in his arms and turned on his side so he could look at the older. "It's okay, brothers here, Jungkook is here. No matter what you say I won't get mad okay. Just tell me, please so I can know how to go about this situation."

"You sure you won't get mad?" His voice broke and betrayed him. Jungkook nodded and pulled him closer. 

"I promise."

Jimin sighed and looked up at the worried younger. "I-I was being f-followed from work and then he tried to kidnap me.." He couldn't look the younger in the eyes so once he started talking he quickly looked down. Jimin was ashamed. 

He was a grown man for fucks sake but things like this still scared him, not being a lie to fight back because of his height and strength advantage. He couldn't fathom the expression jungkook most likely held. 

As he was about to speak Jungkook got up and let go of the male. Jimin was about to stop him but flinched at the younger's cold and emotionless eyes. Looked as if he might murder someone. "J-Jungkook, it's okay I'm fine. I escaped, I'm right here aren't I?"

That didn't stop the younger from approaching the door. Jimin knew he was going off instinct and anger but Jungkook didn't even know where it occurred at or how the male looks so he has no lead. Hell, Jimin doesn't even know how he looks. 

"Jungkook you promised, you promised you wouldn't get mad." Jimin whispered but Jungkook heard it, the male stopped walking. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The younger walked over to the now standing male and hugged him again, tightly. 

Jimin smiled softly and hugged the male back. He wasn't happy because of the attention but moreover because Jungkook cared and the warmth from his arms soothed the older. "Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have kept letting you walk back this late at night with no one."

"Jungkook I'm a grown man. I can defend myself." Lies. The only reason he was able to escape was because he caught the abductor off guard, if they were in an actual fighting situation he would've had lost. 

"I know I know but still.. we're calling the police." Jungkook was about to grab his phone but was stopped by Jimin. 

"No! No, please. I hate the police." Jimin stated and placed his small hands on Jungkook's arm. Jungkook was stunned, never hearing the word hate ever leave Jimin's mouth. The younger thought Jimin didn't hate anyone, his demeanor showed that of a happier and loving vibe. 

Jungkook sighed and wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck. "How can you be so calm? I almost lost you." Jimin closed his eyes and wrapped his small arms around Jungkook's waist. 

"I'm fine, see." To prove his point Jimin pulled back and smiled wide at the older, his enticing eye smile slowly swallowing the younger. This didn't help Jungkook at all it just made him squish his cheeks and pull the male back into his hold. 

Jungkook's heart was now pounding, he's scared to let the male walk home alone now. All idea of it vanished into existence. "I'm walking you home from now on."

"No, Jungkook you have work remember?" 

"I get off way earlier than you do so don't try to find excuses for me not to. Don't you wanna be safe, I know you're scared something like this will happen again." The older sighed and rested his forehead on the younger's chest with a small sigh. 

"I just don't wanna trouble you." Jungkook rested his chin on Jimin's head and shook his head. 

"You're not, the only way you'll be troubling me is if I think you're most likely going to be in danger." Jungkook said with a chuckle. "So no more walking home alone, I'll come pick you up or you can even gave someone walk with you."

Jimin looked up at Jungkook causing the younger to raise his head. "Okay."

"Good." Jungkook said with a smile and released the older. Jimin pouted at the loss of Jungkook's warmth but didn't pester the male about it. "Mr. Cheongjin's wife made us food again." 

He pulled 2 trays out of the small fridge and stacked them on top of each other. "I'll go warm them up." Jungkook said and began walking towards the door. 

"No—" 

"Shower," he cut the older off and opened the door. "You smell like how ketchup looks." Was all the younger said before walking out and shutting the door. 

Jimin thought about that sentence but the more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense. He sniffed his shirt and frowned. "How?"

Jimin shrugged and took off his backpack. He got out some clothes, he had washed them last night. He's been able to wash them almost every night thanks to Mrs. and Mr. Cheongjin. No matter how many times he's told them that they didn't have to bother they'd only wave the male away. 

Jimin was thankful to have the Cheongjin's, he doesn't know what he'd do without them, they've started to become like parents to him. With the thought in his mind he jumped in the warm shower and washed away the wistful thoughts until it became cold. He got out and wrapped the towel around his waist and staring at his reflection. 

The male has always had somewhat of some female features. He even knew he did, maybe that's why the kidnapper tried to take him. Then again even males could get kidnapped. He wasn't as shaken up anyone but now moreover confused. Why would someone wanna take him if they don't even know who he is? 

Was it someone I knew? He thought. Jimin's fingertips made a trail down his cheek as though he was mesmerized with his appearance though he was just thinking hard. "Whatever." His hand ran through the orange wet locks of hair, he shook it to get some water out. 

The door opened and Jimin peeked from behind the door to the bathroom. He seen no one but the door was clearly open, Jimin debated walking out in nothing but a towel because he thought it could just be Jungkook. But what if it wasn't? What if it was the kidnapper? Or worst Jungkook would see him half naked. 

He grabbed the closest thing which was a plunger and took his chances with what was to come anyway. With the towel securely around his waist with more towels he stepped out the bathroom. 

Jimin looked around the room but seen no one. "This is clearly a joke.." he muttered to himself and still held the plunger as if it was a bat, the male peaked around the door but no one stood outside. 

Jimin looked out the door, yet only to be met with ripped wallpaper and a dirty hallway. He sighed and closed the door, Jimin rested his arms and let the plunger hang from his hand. The male scratched his head and frustration and held his palm to his face. 

As he was about to walk back into the bathroom someone busted out the closet. Jimin went with his instincts and started swinging the plunger once the person stepped out. His heart beating fast and mind hazed. 'Not again.. please not again..' flashbacks began to contort his mind. 

Before he knew it he broke down and held his head in his hands. "Closet.. closet.. closet.." Jimin's eyes widened and his body shook violently, he was in a dangerous head space. The arms that wrapped around him tightly didn't even seem to calm him down but only made it worst. 

"Don't touch me!!" He shouted and pushed the person away but they only came back stronger. 

"Shh.. baby it's me, it's Jungkook. It's okay, I'm sorry , it's okay." Jimin started to become more relaxed and melted into the touch of the man. 

"I don't wanna go back, I d-don't..." Jungkook sighed and was 2 minutes away from killing himself. He don't know what happened but he wanted to see what the male would do in these situations. What the younger didn't expect was to trigger him. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. 

"You won't baby I won't let you, it's okay, Jungkook's here." The smaller clenched to his shirt and stopped shaking after a while. Through all of this he didn't shed not one tear but was sweating badly. 

Jungkook pulled him in closer and breathed in the scent of his hair, smelled like the same color of his hair. He kissed the top of his head and pulled back to see his state. His eyes were widened and focused on the floor. "Fuck."

Jungkook bent down to his height and held his face in his hands. "Jimin-ah?" Jungkook turned his face so that their eyes could meet and when he did the male stared back into them. His face relaxed and he nudged his face into Jungkook's hand. 

"You okay babe?" Jimin sighed and nodded. 

Jungkook didn't believe him and held up 4 fingers. "How many fingers am i holding up?"

The older furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "7." 

"Correct." He stood back up straight causing the older to raise his gaze a bit. "I brought the food."

Jungkook turned away and sat on the bed pushing the food forward. Jimin didn't even notice the trays on the bed when he was checking. "You- You aren't gonna ask what happened?" 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jungkook countered with a raised eyebrow. Jimin averted his gaze, he was still a bit shaken up but his mind was starting to return back to normal. 

He didn't answer. "Exactly. It's none of my business, as long as you're okay then I'm okay, we're okay." Jungkook said and opened the tray before getting his chopsticks and shoving a whole thing of noodles in his mouth. 

"Whenever you're ready to talk I'm here to listen. No need in pressuring you especially if you don't wanna talk about it." Jungkook muffled due to the food in his mouth but Jimin heard every word clearly and smiled. 

"I love you." Jimin spoke softly. He didn't even realize he said it until it came out but he knew he loved the older. He's like a protective younger brother, he knows what to say and he has his own way of coping things. 

No, Jimin didn't mean it romantically. He doesn't even know what love is, but he feels protected around Jungkook, he feels safe. Jungkook’s eyes widened making Jimin start to panic. “N-No not in that way, l-like a younger brother vibe.”

“I know and I’m the older brother.” Jungkook said with a teasing grin making the older sigh and walk closer. Jimin sat down on the bed and placed his tray in front of him. 

Rice and noodles, hell he was used to it but he still couldn’t ask for a better meal. He was grateful for the old couple. “Oh and Jimin-ah.” 

Jimin looked up from his tray, taking a bite of the noodles. He stuffed a lot in there and probably looked like a chipmunk. “Hmm?”

“I love you too.” Jungkook exposed his bunny smile to the older. Jimin blushed, first time actually and placed a small smile on his face as well as he swallowed the noodles. 

Should I tell him?


	8. If you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even if we have to marry each just so we stay together, I’ll go through with it because you mean that much to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, you’ll see why at the end and thanks for reading :)))

"This's feels like I'm walking my baby brother to school for the first time." I cooed and pinched his cheek but was quickly dismissed. 

"I'm older than you." Jimin pouted and it just made me wanna pinch his cheek even more. God, am I whipped?

I didn't have work today so I made time to walk Jimin to the cafe and just as promised I would pick him up afterwards. He tried to escape me, imagine that. "Jungkook you don't have to walk me to school like I'm some kind of toddler."

"But you are. Look at how short you are." That earned me a blush before he continued to walk faster. "Wait, I'm kidding." 

I took two large steps and already had caught up to him. "See, look." I laughed. Jimin stopped walking and just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"I guess I'm just going to have to be late. I mean unless you stop walking me." I cooed and skipped my way over to the sulking male. Jimin made no effort of moving, instead he sat there looking into the distance with his arms folded over his chest. 

"Stop playing and come on before you're actually late." I scolded before he giggled making me laugh, breaking all my seriousness. "I'm serious." I chuckled. 

"I'm serious too." He said with a grin. "Why are you so worried it's not your job. You won't lose it."

"But you will."

"But you won't."

"I hate you."

"Really." He pouted which appointed the terrible weakness I've come to assimilate for him and anything possibly in this world. 

"No, baby I love you." I hugged him, cradling his head in my arms. Jimin only laughed and hugged back. 

"You're love for incest is starting to grow I see." I fake gagged before pulling away and grabbing his hand. 

"Ok and?" I joked and he made a disgusted face causing me to laugh and tug at his hand. "Let's go."

"No, was that supposed to make me change my mind?" He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled. 

I sighed. This was honestly wasting my whole morning and I'm about five seconds away from throwing him over my shoulder and carrying him there. "It didn't work, it just made you look kinda weak."

That's it. I let go of his hand and placed him over my shoulder before he could even realize it had happened. "W-What are you doing??"

"Taking advantage of my strength and height." I mocked and laughed evilly. His little fists kept hitting at my back but they honestly felt like a semi-hard pillow. 

"I don't think that's working it just makes you look kinda weak." I retorted which only made him hit harder. 

"Jungkook, put me down!" He kicked. 

"Are you sure?" I asked and slowly let him slide from my shoulder. His instincts automatically told him to latch onto whatever he could find which was my neck. The position was changed and I was now holding him bridal style. 

His face held so many different mixtures of emotions that I found quite funny. "You trying to kill me?!"

"Oh, stop yelling you know I wouldn't drop you." I said with a short chuckle following after it. He seemed to not trust my words and his hold on my neck grew tighter. "I could carry you the rest of the way like this, even sing you a bed time story as I rock you to sleep." 

His face grew a bright red that I found immensely cute. "Of course not, do you know how embarrassing that would be, I'll just walk the rest of the way. I promise."

I smiled and carefully placed him down. "I'm sorry your highness." He chuckled and waved me off.

"Look at how I'm living, I can't even be recognized as the middle class." I looked at the smiling male before placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. 

"You're a princess to me, no matter rich or poor, beautiful or... well..." I looked at the male who's eyes were hidden behind his bangs but his aura was very may I say threatening. 

"Jimi-" I felt a heavy stomp on my foot and a shock of pain went through it to my leg. "OUCH!!"

He didn't seem to care but instead walked faster. "You aren't gonna ask me if I'm okay?" I pouted but he ignored me and only walked faster, the shop only a few meters away. 

"I thought you loved me.." I attempted to pout and be sad more which not surprisingly got his attention. He came rushing back to my side, annoyance and anger all gone from his eyes. 

"I do, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He seemed genuinely so sad as if he would cry and hurt that it hurt me. I quickly hugged him and pulled back to hold his chubby face in my hands. 

"It's okay baby I was just joking, don't be sad, see I'm okay." I let go of him and pulled back before starting to do some weird dance that somehow got him to start laughing. A smile crept to my face at his eye smile and I held his hand. 

"Let's go before you're late." He nodded and we walked the rest of the distance to the cafe in silence. "I'll be back in the afternoon to pick you up, bye~"

He was walking away until I remembered something important. "Rose will be coming over later tonight to look at the drawings and paintings." I watched his every move and he tensed before smiling with a nod. 

"I mean unless there's a problem." At that he perked up then he relaxed, shaking his head. I nodded and smiled. "Well okay, bye Jiminie."

"B-Bye Jungkook-ah." I watched as he walked into the shop safely before I started back walking home. I don't have classes today and I don't go to work until 12:30 pm. I checked my phone and seen it was only 11:00, I guess I could stop by the tattoo shop until my shift starts. 

-  
((SHOUT OUT TO CAMERON PHILLIP ON YOUTUBE AND INSTAGRAM BECAUSE HES HELLA FUNNY I GOT THIS IDEA FROM ONE OF HIS VIDEOS ))

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY THINGS!!!" I watched as a bag was thrown across the room to only be caught by Jackson. I looked over and seen Jooheon Hyung sitting down eating chips while staring at the two fight. "Really Hyung?" I whispered and he only shrugged. 

"Oh stop whining, I sat it at your station." Jackson stated calmly, waving the male off. 

"YES YOU DID, GIVE IT BACK ASSHOLE. I SEEN YOU TAKE IT!!" I sighed before stepping in to stop the two, they are the biggest headache one man could not handle. 

"YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT!!"

"I KNOW WHEN I WOULD HAVE SEEN SHIT BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"

"Okay okay, what happened?" Jackson looked at me with a sense of boredom in his eyes. "He's mad because he thinks I took his pho-"

"NO, I KNOW YOU TOOK IT, WHO ELSE WOULD IF WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!?!" I nodded and Jackson shook his head at Jinyoung. 

"As I was saying, he thinks I took it but I think he just lost it." I nodded at his statement as well. 

"Hyung are you sure you didn't lose it." Jinyoung frowned and nodded with a sincere look. It's as if he knew he was right and I believed him, now Jackson. 

"Jackson hyung, are you sure you didn't see him with them?" He rolled his eyes and nodded as well. I know who to believe in this situation. "Hyung give him back his phone."

"HA, TWO AGAINST ONE!!" Jinyoung shouted and held his hand out for Jackson to give him his phone. Jackson sighed before rolling his eyes. 

"HERE YOU GO!" I smiled and patted their shoulders. "Now was that so hard." I said with a sigh.  A customer, oh wait no it was just Taehyung. "Hey Tae, what're you doing here?"

"Hmph." Jackson went back to his station with a focused Jinyoung on his phone as Tae walked over to me. "peace and harmo-"

A charger flew across the room and hit the back of Jackson's head. "JACKSON WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Jackson started laughing loudly and even fell out his chair while doing it. "What'd he do?" I asked. 

"HE MADE ME A TINDER USING MY PICTURE AND EVERYTHING AND SWIPED RIGHT ON GUYS ONLY!!!" I facepalmed and sighed loudly. 

"Were they hot?" Taehyung asked and I sighed once again. "Taehyung go sit on the couch."

"Jackson that's dangerous you can get him kidnapped or killed doing things like that." Jackson only shrugged. 

"Due to the bio people are only going to think it's a joke and I put an ugly picture." Jinyoung looked at the picture and bio with astonishment. 

"Jinyoung, 33, looking for some hot daddies to deep throat and have some fun. I'm into bdsm and I enjoy being cuffed... and spanked..." Jackson began laughing once again and this time Jinyoung threw a box at him. 

"THAT ISNT FUNNY NOW IM GONNA BE HAVING A LOT OF DICK PICS IN MY PHONE!!" Jinyoung shouted at a laughing Jackson and Taehyung sat beside Jooheon watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. 

"Hell yeah you are." Taehyung smirked and took some of the chips Jooheon offered. I sighed and looked the two who were having what looked like a staring contest. 

"Taehyung shut up and can't we just get along it was a joke." I offered but they seemed ignore the point. 

"So what did the dicks look like?" Jackson asked. 

"BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Jinyoung shouted back and I gave up and just sat beside Tae. Jooheon offered me some chips which I gratefully took. The three of us ooo'd. 

"Oh wow Jinyoung didn't see that one coming, so original." 

"Coming from the comedy king himself." Jinyoung countered. 

"I AM THE COMEDY KING!!" 

"THE ONLY THING YOU'RE KING OF IS BEING A BITCH!!" Now they were back to shouting. 

"My jokes and actions are unparalleled Jinyoung, you're just jealous." Jackson huffed and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

"THE ONLY THING IM JEALOUS OF IS THAT FACE!"

"YEAH WELL..... oh wait really?" 

"Yeah you cute."

"Yeah you cute too."

"Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." 

What the fuck just happened? "What just happened?" Both Jooheon and Taehyung shrugged while Jackson and Jinyoung started most likely looking through the dick pics and judging them. 

"Well then back to work!!" The chips were gone so Jooheon stood up and threw them away before going to the back like he always does. 

I checked my watch and it was my shift already? Wow. "Oh Taehyung, why'd you come over?" 

"Me and my parents are arguing so I thought you'd be at home earlier but you weren't so the other optional place you would be at is here because I'm your only friend." I nodded. 

"Understandable, So you're coming over to my house?" He nodded. Rose was coming over today though, I mean one more person is okay right?

"I'm gonna have a guest over as well so be on your best behavior." Taehyung laughed and patted my shoulder. 

"I'm older than you dummy." I rolled my eyes at that dumb but known fact and removed his hand from my shoulder. 

"Yeah no shit but we also have to pick Jimin up after my shift is over." 

"Why? He doesn't know how to walk himself back?" I know Jimin wouldn't want me telling his business like that so I didn't have to think when I gave him another reason. 

"Because I wanna walk him back because I love him and he's my baby brother." I smiled. 

"Oh..." Taehyung said and started thinking for a minute before I realized what he was gonna say and him realizing how my statement didn't make sense. "But he's older than y-"

"I KNOW!" The bell jingled and I noticed a familiar figure come out of the distance. "Rose." I smiled and she smiled as well. 

"Hey, buddy." She walked closer until she was standing right in front of me and Taehyung. "Who is this?"

"This is my best friend and soulmate, Taehyung." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he stared down at her and held out a hand. 

"I'm Taehyung, Rose right?" Rose nodded and shook his hand. "You have a lot of tattoos. You must have a high pain tolerance and money." I smacked his stomach which earned me a grunt. 

"No I just do it so much the pain has vanished and I'm honest not that rich, I only use a few checks from time to time." She chuckled and showed the sleeve of tattoos she had. 

"Are you still coming over later?" I asked and she nodded. 

"That's actually what I came here to ask about. I didn't know if you still remembered." She laughed lightly and I waved my hand. 

"Of course I remember, I'm not a bad friend." Taehyung looked at me in disbelief and I looked back at him with the same look. "What?"

He looked back at Rose and rolled his eyes. "He's lying, this guy always forgets to come to my house so we can play video games or even for dinner when I invite him." I thought for a minute. 

"Oh I don't forget I just don't come." He slapped my shoulder and I laughed. Rose chuckled while covering her mouth cutely causing the both of us to stop and blush at her cute reaction. 

"Well I gotta go but I'll be over at 8?" She asked hesitantly as she began retreating. 

"Yep, bye." Rose nodded and waved goodbye. 

"Bye Jungkook, Bye Taehyung-ah." With that she left and we looked at each other again. 

"She's hot. Do you like her?" I grimaced and walked away. 

"No."

"I seen the way you smiled at her and blushed, aw kookiest in love, sigh young love~" i glared at him before sighing and walking to my station, a customer walking through the door. 

"I gotta get to work, don't bother me." The customer stopped at the front desk and waited patiently for me to come over. 

"Sir yes sir." He went to the couch and lied down on it with a flop, I watched his every move and he soon closed his eyes. Hm. 

"How may I help you?" 

-

"So it's my fault you wrote the wrong word on his skin?" I glared at him but simply ignored him as I walked faster to reach the cafe. "Jungkook-ah I'm sorry."

"Shut up, stop talking." This idiot couldn't be quiet for more than one second. The whole time he kept singing different songs and I was able to endure it until the last customer came in and he sung Cherry bon bon which is a known song to get stuck in someone's head. 

So I ended up writing bon bon on the mans arm and almost got sued. "It's a little funny though, Mr. and Mrs. Bon Bon." He said and I bit back a laugh before he laughed causing me to as well. 

"Guess he's gonna change his last name now." I said and we laughed harder even though it wasn't even that funny. We're just stupid. "Tae you're honestly so annoying."

"Aw but you like it." He did some weird aegyo and I pushed him away. 

"No I don't weirdo." I laughed and he only came back in my face doing it only for me to run away and him to chase me. "Come here and let me love you."

"No ew." We ran so fast that we almost passed the cafe. "Stop Tae it's right there." 

He rolled his eyes and jumped on my back. "Carry me." I grabbed his thighs so he wouldn't fall and carried him into the cafe. Jimin was wiping the tables and as on instinct itself he perked up with smile. 

"Jungkook-ah, I let go of Tae and he jumped down as I made my way to the older. 

"I made you cookies with the ingredients in the kitchen, Jaebum helped me." The said male was standing behind the counter and waved. 

"Aw that's so sweet of you baby, thank you." I smiled wide and his eyes widened at me before he smiled back as well. 

"You're welcome." 

"Come on we gotta go so I can clean up, Rose is coming over remember.” He cringed and I have him a questioning look. “What?”

“Y-You didn’t say thank you to Jaebum hyung for helping me.” He smiled widely, the cringe long gone. I looked over at the said male and bowed small. 

“Thank you.” He waved me off with a smile. 

“No need Jimin doesn’t know how to cook so it was the least I could do.” Jaebum said causing Jimin to gasp. 

He looked at me then back at Jaebum. “I-I am a great cook, isn’t that Jungkook.” I thought about it and I never really tasted his cooking before now that I realize it. 

“I’ve never had your cooking before.” I admitted and he frowned. 

“Lucky.” Jaebum said and I honestly felt like he was the lucky one, to have his food prepared for him cutely by Jimin and purely out of love. A man could only imagine, sigh. 

I grabbed his hand and he turned to look at me. “I’ll try your cooking some other time right now we have to go it’s...” I looked at my watch and almost passed out. “7:30?!?!” 

“Sorry but we have to leave!!” I was about to leave when I remembered Taehyung was with me as well. “Wait where’s Tae?”

Jimin pointed at something and I looked at what he was pointing to. Taehyung was sitting down at one of the tables eating salt and playing on his phone. “TAE!!”

He averted his gaze up fast and dropped excess salt that was in his hand on the table. “What?”

“I just cleaned that..” Jimin pouted and I sighed before grabbing the hand Tae wasn’t licking and walking out of the cafe. “Bye Jaebum Hyung~”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me it was already 7:30?!” I held their hand as I walked down the sidewalk fast with a on step Tae and struggling Jimin. 

“You didn’t ask.” They both said in unison causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Can you guys walk any faster?” They were speed walking at this point. 

“No.” Again. In unison. “Why are we in such a hurry anyway I thought you didn’t like her.” 

“I don’t but she’s the first girl friend I’ve ever had.” I said and Tae laughed. 

“Lies you’ve had a lot of girl friends, even girls that like you right now, you can’t act like you can’t see all the girls interested in you.” Taehyung babbled. 

“of course I’ve noticed but they aren’t my type and those ‘friends’ only want one thing.” I said in factly and he rolled his eyes. 

“And that is?” Jimin asked and I turned back to look at him and innocence was all I seen in his eyes. 

“Um.. money..” I lied and walked faster. The light from the bodega was peeked in the darkness, only a few walks away causing me to speed up the process. We made it into the store and Mr. Cheongjin sat at the counter I bowed to him, I felt a hand slip from mine. 

I realized it was Jimin’s and I looked at him in confusion. “I’m gonna talk to Mr. Cheongjin for a while if that’s okay, I’ll be up in a sec.” I nodded. 

“Mm of course, don’t leave okay. Come right back up when you’re done.” He giggled and I smiled softly at the sound. 

“Of course I won’t.” I nodded and me and Tae started up the stairs. We made it to the room, I unlocked the door and the two of us entered. As expected there was a mess. 

“Okay Tae, you’re gonna help me clean.” He jumped on my bed and lied down face first. 

“No.”

“Tae!” I groaned. He gathered enough strength to turn his head and look at me. “What?”

“I’m tired I’ve been out with you at work all day. How do you do i?” He dragged his words lazily. 

I clicked my tongue. “Not be lazy, get up you’re rubbing your laziness all over my bed.” I started picking up random items and putting them where they belong. 

“Hm I would sleep on Jimin’s bed but I can’t seem to find it. Where does he even sleep?” I zoned him out and continued to clean up the room. It’s so messy and I’m doing this by myself, where’s Jiminie~

“JUNGKOOK-AH!!” Taehyung shouted causing me to turn to him harshly. 

“WHAT?!” I shouted back and he yawned loudly. 

“Don’t you yell at me bitch. I asked you a question.” I rolled my eyes and moved to the bathroom to clean it. 

“We sleep in the same bed dumbass.” He gasped loudly and I sighed knowing exactly where he was going with this. 

“I should be asking if you like him instead of it being that Rose chick.” He jumped up and off the bed. “Did you two?”

I gagged and cringed at what he assumed. “No you idiot, he’s like a brother to me.”

“Do you like him more than a brother or ever even thought of it?” Yeah Jimin is cute, adorable, good at drawing, nice beautiful, talented, innocent and the list could go on if I’m being honest but it feels as if he’s a younger sibling I have and want to protect. 

“Nope never.” I admitted and Tae looked at me in suspicion. 

“So how do you think he would feel if you started dating Rose?” He asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. What does he mean how Jimin would feel I’m sure he’d be okay with it right?

“Where are we going with this?” I asked seeing no point in this conversation because I’m never gonna even think of dating Rose. 

Taehyung sighed loudly. “You have to be cautious with these sorts of things.”

“Huh?”

“Even if Jimin doesn’t like you in a romantic way as you said, he reminds you of a little brother, he still might be scared you might fall for this girl and leave him all alone. As you see him as he sees you as.” I knew what he was talking about but I’d never date rose and I’ll care for Jimin until we’re living better lives. 

I sighed. “They’d never going to happen because me and rose aren’t going to get that close.” He chuckled and lied back on the bed. 

“How do you know that?” He asked and I shrugged. 

“I just do.” Before he could say anything more their was a knock at the door. I looked around the room and everything looked pretty clean to me. 

 

I walked towards the door and their stood Rose with a head down Jimin. “Jimin-ah?”

“Hm?” He looked up with a smile and I smiled back. 

“Hello Rose.” I greeted her and she bowed softly. “Come in.”

“I love the dark redish mood.” I chuckled and got a water out of the mini fridge. 

“I’m glad because that’s what I was going for.” She chuckled and sat down on the couch. 

“Taehyung wasn’t it?” I handed her the water bottle which she thankfully took, Tae sat up and Jimin sat beside him on the bed. 

“Yeah who could forget?” He said making Rose laugh.

“Me.” I said and watched as he pouted. I blew a kiss, he caught it and placed it on his heart making both Jimin and Rose laugh. “But here’s the drawings and paintings I made or had been working on.”

I showed her the paintings on the wall and watched the many expressions she had shown. “Wow.. their beautiful.”

(Authors POV)

Jimin watched as Jungkook had shown her the paintings and the look on his face, he smiled fondly at her and when she would look at him he would expose his bunny smile. All the while Taehyung looked over at Jimin, studying the expressions he made while looking at the pair. 

“Jimin?” Taehyung said loud enough for only Jimin to hear. The shorter looked over at the older in confusion. 

“Hm.” 

“Are you okay?” Jimin tilted his head at the question but smiled wide right after. 

“Of course I am , why wouldn’t I be?” Taehyung questioned that smile but he soon let it go and nodded as Jimin went back to looking at the two. 

Jungkook began taking out a journal and Jimin quickly noticed what it was. “Th-That’s mine!!”

“I wanted to show Rose to don’t worry she won’t judge, she loves art as well. We all have something in common.” Jungkook smiled but Jimin still didn’t approve, he was upset and didn’t know why but his next action even took him by surprise as he stood up and snatched the book from her hand. 

Jimin was shocked with himself but he still went through with it and when he did he felt embarrassed. “I-I..”

“Jimin?” Jungkook got up from the couch and approached him in confusion. 

“I’m sorry- I-” Jimin speed walked out of the room before fully running until his feet carried him outside. He bent down on and took a deep breath before walking down the street. 

He didn’t know where he was going but he wanted to get away from their. He has no idea what had gotten into him but he hated the feeling he couldn’t describe. Before he knew it he was far from the bodega, Jimin looked around suddenly scared. “Why did I walk so far?” 

He wraps his arms around himself and turns back, “I should go back, yeah.” The only sound was the leaves rustling in the trees and his footsteps other than that it was silent. His heart beat was fast in his chest and mind was frosted. 

He stopped walking. Jimin heard not only his footsteps but someone else’s. As he picked up his foot another one sounded. He turned back and there he was, standing in all black. “H-Hello?”

Jimin was about to fully turn before someone shouted his name. “JIMIN!!” Jimin quickly noticed it as Jungkook’s and turned to the voice. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck tightly, Jungkook had hugged him, the older’s mind was still ghosted but he settled when he felt the familiar arms. 

“Why did you leave like that??! Are you crazy?!? AT NIGHT IF I MAY ADD!! I swear to God if something would’ve happened to you I would’ve killed you-” Jimin zoned him out and closed his eyes while smiling, sinking into the male, wanting to hog all of his warmth, he wrapped his arms around him. This is how it should be. He thought. 

“IM NOT DONE TALKING OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW DARK IT IS??” Jungkook pulled back causing Jimin to whine at the loss. “Don’t give me that. You nearly scared me to death.” 

Jimin held his head down, ashamed at his actions. He didn’t mean to worry him, he just felt embarrassed and wanted to take a walk to think about why he was so mad. “I’m sorry..” the older pouted and was soon engulfed in another hug. 

“No don’t apologize you’re okay now, I’m here. Now lets go back.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and led him towards the way to the bodega. The older held his head down, remembering Rose. Jimin halted. 

Jungkook turned and looked at the male, curiosity laced in his eyes. “I don’t wanna go back.” Jimin muttered but Jungkook still heard him. 

“Huh?” They made eye contact before Jimin averted his gaze. “Why not?”

“I’ll just stay at the Cheonjin’s for a while and then come back later.” Jimin insisted but Jungkook shook his head. 

“Like hell am I letting you do that.” Jungkook started back walking, Jimin’s hand in his as he reluctantly followed. 

“Rose...” Jungkook stopped once again and furrowed his eyebrows before realization scattered across his face. 

He quickly turned around and cupped the males face in his hands. “I’m so sorry for trying to show her your book, that’s your privacy and I got too carried away because she loves art and I love art and your art is so beautiful so I wanted to show he-”

“No I’m sorry for getting so mad.” Jimin apologized and Jungkook shook his head. 

“No baby that’s your business and I shouldn’t have tried to show someone else when you already had a hard time showing me.” Jungkook stayed genuinely and Jimin smiled at the younger who quickly returned it. “Now let’s go back okay?” 

Jimin nodded and they walked to the bodega hand in hand. 

-

“We’re back.” Rose was sitting on her phone while Taehyung was lying on the bed playing on his phone. They both looked up at the two, Rose smiling and Taehyung going back to his phone. “Sorry for the wait.”

Jimin couldn’t even look Rose in the eyes. He sat beside Taehyung and kicked his feet back and forth on the edge of the bed. “Oh that’s okay I have to go anyway, my friend is having minor trouble I need to get to.” 

Rose stood up and made her way over to the door where Jungkook stood. “Oh so soon?”

“Yeah I’m sorry I’ll come back some other time and this time I’ll bring my art so I can flex.” She chuckled her eyes staring back into a smiling Jungkook’s. 

“That’s a weird flex but okay.” He smirked and they hold a long stare for a while until Taehyung cleared his throat. “Oh um okay well I’ll see you.”

“Yeah.” Before She could walk away Jimin jumped up and ran over to her, he bowed low. 

“I’m sorry for my action earlier.” Rose turned back in shock and quickly shook her head. 

“No no it’s okay you don’t have to bow.” She was flustered and looked at Jungkook for help but he was shocked as well.

“And also...” Jimin trailed off, he bit his lower lip and almost cried at how they were the same height. “Take care of Jungkook, he’s a dork and an idiot but he means well. He shows his feelings and emotions weirdly but he’ll treat you like the princess that you are. I promise.” 

She tilted her head in confusion and looked at a blushing Jungkook his eyes widened at Jimin’s sudden behavior. Rose chuckled and ruffled Jimin’s hair. “Of course.” She smiled and Jimin almost fell in love with her himself. 

Rose gave off such a calming and nursing vibe despite her tatted appearance. “Bye~” With that Jungkook walked her out leaving a flustered Jimin and amused Tae. 

“What was that?” Taehyung asked and sat his phone on his stomach. Jimin only sighed and sat on the bed, lying back on Taehyungs stomach. 

“I just want him to be happy and she’s nice..” The older admitted. Taehyung hummed and picked his phone up from under Jimin’s head. 

“You’re gonna regret it in the near future.” The orange haired looked over at him in confusion. Isn’t that what he was supposed to do? He’s knew to this whole jealousy thing and honestly never wants to experience it again. 

“No I feel this is the right thing for him.” Jimin sighed and closed his eyes. Enjoying the males stomach moving his head up and down slowly. 

“But is it the right thing for you.” Tae countered and Jimin wanted to just ignore him. 

“Who cares about me?”

“Jungkook?” Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I know that’s why it’s my turn to care for him more than he cares for me instead of acting like a- like a-”

“Brat?” Taehyung finishes and Jimin nods. 

Jungkook entered the room with a blush noticeably on his face. “What did you guys kiss?” Tae asked and Jungkook shook his head. 

“You.” Jungkook pointed at Jimin and Jimin pointed to himself. 

“Me?” He asked innocently. The younger sighed loudly and sat on the couch. “That was so embarrassing.” Jungkook said and covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m gonna go get food I’ll be back.” Taehyung stood up and said. Jungkook didn’t move but Jimin looked at Tae and nodded. “I’m getting pizza!!” He exclaimed happily and skipped out of the room. 

It was quiet between the two, Jimin not knowing how to break it and was thinking about just taking a shower. “What was that about?” Jungkook asked. His head still in his hands. 

“I-I guess he was hungry.” Jimin decided to play dumb and scratched the back of his neck. 

“You know what I’m talking about Jimin.” Jimin fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. 

“I just thought you liked her so I had to say it so if I ever leave she knows you’re a good person. So that she doesn’t hurt you.” Jungkook’s head shot up and he sighed. 

“Jimin you’re never leaving.” He said. 

“How do you know that? What if I don’t leave but you leave instead?” Different scenarios shot through the males head, each one of them he feared. He feared the day Jungkook might leave him, then he’ll be lonely. Not having that bunny smile wake him up and drop him off at work or that idiot finding ways to make him laugh or make fun of him. 

Everyday was like some weird adventure with Jungkook. He didn’t know if he’ll ever be able to let that go but he knows one day that he’ll have to. “Jimin?”

The older looked up and the two made eye contact. “That’ll never happen, even if I’m married with 5 children you’ll still be by my side. Even if you’re dying and I can’t I’ll die right after you. Even if you get kidnapped, I’ll kick their ass and get kidnapped with you. Even if you fall in love and leave me I’ll still think of you. Even if you kill someone, I’ll hide the body and if it comes down to it I’ll go to jail for it. Even if you come to hate me. Even if we have to marry each other just to stay together I’ll go through with it.” Jimin’s eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered at the males rant. 

“Because you mean that much to me. I’ll do each one of them three times if it means I’m with you because you’ve helped me out in ways you don’t even know. No one can replace that. I love you too much.” Jimin stood up abruptly and ran over to the younger, engulfing him in a hug. His arms wrapped securely around his neck with his face buried in his shoulder. 

“I’m the one who should be saying that idiot.” He sighed and felt the males arms wrap around him. “I love you too.” Jimin knew the day that they split would be hard and he wasn’t ready for it, him or Jungkook. 

They’ve began to grow closer and closer over the past months and the two couldn’t think of a better roommate. “Do you not like Rose?”Jimin sat on his knees in between Jungkook’s legs, his head rested on his thigh as he stared up at the boy. 

Jungkook was playing with Jimin’s hair and admiring how cute the boy looked in his eyes. “Why’d you say that?” Jimin asked a bit taken aback. 

“Because you even let Taehyung and Hobi see your journal, what was so different about Rose?” The older sighed and buried his face in Jungkook’s stomach. 

“I-I was jealous of her, I was jealous that she might take you away from me, that you might leave with her and leave me... you’ve made me so selfish.” Jimin said and chuckled at his last sentence because it was true. Jungkook was changing Jimin and the worst part was that he was getting attached. 

Jungkook pulled his face from his stomach and squished his cheeks together. “Baby I’d never leave you, stop thinking like that. You before anyone else, remember that, even if I ever date Rose I wouldn’t forget about you. You’ll be getting the same treatment she does.” 

Jimin nodded with a small smile. “Why do you like me so much, weirdo?”

“Because you’re my little brother.”

-

Omg sorry for the terribly late chapter I had family issues and had gotten off of all social media for a while. :(

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update every sundays, Wednesdays, and fridays. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
